Game Called Love
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Shuuichi needs a wife for two months but where to get one is a problem but it's like a wish come true a girl named Botan came and he ask her to pretend will their Game Of Love Blossoms into one? Next Chapter Coming up soon! i now accept unregister reviews
1. My Hostage, My Hero

**Author's Note: This is my first story about Kurama and Botan hope you like it. I want to dedicate this to my sister Ruth who likes Kurama and Botan and also Belated Happy Birthday.**

**Summary: Botan Furuya is an average teenage girl with long blue haired and an Amity eyes. She works for her money to buy her a living. While Shuuichi Minamino is a young rich business tycoon with a long red hair and green eyes for short his an "Eligible Bachelor" who needs someone to pretend to be his wife. Will Botan agree and will love grow in this game called love?**

**Chapter One: My Hostage, My Hero **

Naoko Bake Shop

"Hey! Guys" Botan called as she entered the shop

"Hey! Botan so how's your date?" a Girl with green hair ask as she washes the dishes

"It went well Yukina even if it's not what I had expected." Botan said putting an apron over her

"What do you mean?" a girl with brown hair ask

"Well I dint expected that he will cancel our date after we ate dinner Keiko." Botan said getting the espresso machine ready

"He canceled your date after you guys ate dinner?" Keiko said sounding disbelieve as she started to stir the cream in the coffee before serving it

"Yes he did anyway lets go to work." Botan said then started to work

Lunch Break...

"See you guys later." Botan said walking toward the door

"Hey! Botan aren't you going to hang around with us for a while? I mean Yusuke and Kuwabara will be here to hang with us and they might bring Hei with them." Keiko said blushing a little

"I can't Keiko beside you know I have 2 jobs per day." Botan said looking at her watch

"Are you sure you won't hang around with us?" a guy with black and a little bit white hair ask while entering the door followed by two more guys

"I'm sure Hiei anyway see you guys later at Koenma's house." Botan said then left

Minamino's Enterprises...

"Mr. Minamino you have a meeting later on at 3 O' Clock."

"Thanks for reminding me Tomo." Shuuichi said rubbing he's head

"It's my job Sir. Do you want me to get you a medicine for your head Sir?" Tomo ask looking at Shuuichi

"Sure. My head keeps hurting for almost 2 hours now." Shuuichi complained still rubbing he's head in pain

"Well of course it will hurt, you haven't rest for almost a while now Sir." Tomo said handing Shuuichi a tablet and a glass of water

"Thanks Tomo." Shuuichi said and drank the tablet "You know I can't rest until I shut the deal with Mr. Foster and of course you know who Mr. Foster is." Shuuichi added

"Of course I know who Mr. Foster is. I mean, all in the business world knows him as the most richest person in the world." Tomo said smartly

"Yup! Your right about that anyway I need to go somewhere." Shuuichi said standing up from his sit

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No need Tomo I'm just going to the park and it's only across the street." Shuuichi said then left

At The Park...

"Ah!!! Finally fresh air." Shuuichi said breathing in then exhale

Everything is going perfect when suddenly an old woman shouted "Thief! Help somebody that guy got my purse!" she shouted pointing at a guy wearing a black jacket while Shuuichi who saw the guy running near his direction run after it...

"Blast this guy!" The thief said as he run faster

"Hey! You stop!" Shuuichi ordered who still run after the guy

The thief keeps running until there's nowhere to run. Then he saw a girl who was walking near his direction and without thinking he grab her and pointed a knife to her throat...

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl shouted with fear

"SHUT UP!!!" The Thief said looking at her then to Shuuichi who was now in front of them "Don't come near or I'll cut her throat." The thief added

"Leave the girl alone." Shuuichi said while thinking of a way

"No I...I won't!" the thief said and without even thinking Shuuichi grab the hand of the thief where the knife is then started punching it till the thief lie flat on the floor then the police arrive (Author's Note: Where are the police when you need them?)

**Well I try to put a cliffhanger and I don't know if it works. Hope you like my story anyway!!!! Please don't forget to review.**


	2. Wanted: Wife

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating soon because I have three story and I need to update the other two anyway hope you will like this Chapter and I might not update this story or my other story starting May 28 to I'm not sure because where going to Hong Kong but I promise you I'll update it once I got back.**

**RECAP:**

"Leave the girl alone." Shuuichi said while thinking of a way

"No I...I won't!" the thief said and without even thinking Shuuichi grab the hand of the thief where the knife is then started punching it till the thief lie flat on the floor then the police arrive (Author's Note: Where are the police when you need them?)

**Chapter Two: Wanted: wife**

"Thanks!" Botan said looking at Shuuichi with a smile

"Your welcome!"

"My name is..." Botan hadn't had a chance to finish her sentence because she fainted due to the shock

"Miss are you okay?" Shuuichi ask shaking Botan a little. Botan dint move so Shuuichi decided to carry her in the nearest hospital

Botan opened her eyes and found herself lying on the hospital bed "Excuse me but how did I get here?" she ask to the nurse who is checking her blood pressure

"A guy brought you here and a very cute one." The nurse answer with a smile

"I see anyway can I go home now?"

"No I'm afraid you can't anyway we already called your husband and his on his way here."

"I see."

"Anyway I need to leave you now and I'll be back later to check your blood pressure." The nurse said then turned toward the door

"Uhm!!! Wait can you tell me when I can get out of here I mean I'm not that rich so I can't pay the hospital bills." Botan said avoiding the nurse glare

"Oh! You don't have to worry about the hospital bill because the boy who brought you here already paid for it and before I forget you can leave after four days." The nurse said with a smile and left

**Minamino's Enterprises...**

"Shuuichi where have you been?" Tomo ask furiously as he enter Shuuichi's office

"I have a bit of a trouble." Shuuichi simply replied sitting on his chair

"What kind of trouble?"

"Nothing serious."

"I see anyway get yourself ready for next week." Tomo said sitting in the chair in front of Shuuichi

"Why?" Shuuichi ask with a frown

"Mr. Johnson is looking for his replacement for being the President of the Business Man Club and he wants you as a candidate." Tomo said pointing at Shuuichi to emphasis his point

"Well it's no big deal I mean I can handle it, just leave everything to me and I'll be the next President in no time." Shuuichi said coolly

"I'm afraid your wrong about winning." Tomo said crossing his arms in front of his chest

"Why?"

"Because the candidate needed are suppose to be engage or married and not a bachelor." Tomo said looking at Shuuichi who is now very pale as if a vampire had just suck all of his blood

"I see so there's nothing I can do but tell Mr. Johnson that I'm still single then." Shuuichi said still very pale

"There's something we can do Si,r but I don't think you will agree." Tomo said a little hesitant

"What are you thinking Tomo I want to know." Shuuichi demanded

"Well why don't we hire a woman who will play as your wife for a couple of months and we'll pay her."

"But why wife not a fiancé?" Shuuichi asked curiously

"Because Mr. Johnson choice is always married man than engage."

"Okay I get it and tell me what kind of woman will agree with your idea?"

"A lot of woman I mean you're an eligible bachelor and every woman would want to be your wife even for a couple of months." Tomo said now full of energy as their talk is going somewhere

"How many months is it anyway?"

"Maybe 2 months or more."

"2 months or more!" Shuuichi said in shocked 'Can I find someone who'll agree?' Shuuichi thought

"Yes! Now tell me are you up to it?"

"Yes, I' am but tell me how are we going to find the right girl?" Shuuichi said looking at Tomo without blinking

"Well by putting an add saying Wanted: Wife." Tomo said looking at him

"No don't you dare do that!" Shuuichi snap while thinking what might happen if Tomo put an add about that

"Then what do you want to do?" Tomo asked Shuuichi while thinking himself

"I'll be the one to look for the suitable woman."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By dating." Shuuichi said looking at Tomo who was laughing hard

**Since I dint update it much I'll give you a preview then for the next chapter entitled Tomo's suggestion.**

**PREVIEW:**

"Thanks for letting me give you a suggestion. Anyway remember the girl you told me the one that you save from a thief and brought to the hospital?"

"Yeah! I remember her..."

**Thanks to all of the person who review my story I really appreciate it this Chapter is for yen-chan-27, orchidaceae, Rushyuo and Rgrurounigirl thank you for reviewing.**


	3. Tomo's Suggestion

**Author's Note: Well this is my next chapter hope you will like it and this is for those who read and review my story. I MIGHT give you a preview of my next chappy.**

**RECAP:**

"I'll be the one to look for the suitable woman."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By dating." Shuuichi said looking at Tomo who was laughing hard

**Chapter Three: Tomo's Suggestion**

"Why are you laughing Tomo? I'm serious you know."

"I know but I can't help it. I mean you going on a date."

"Yeah! Why not?"

"You know forget what I said and get ready for your meeting." Tomo said and left

"Botan you look very happy today." Keiko said as she enter the hospital room with Yusuke

"Well it's all because I'm finally allowed to home after being here for 2 days,"

"I see anyway Hiei will be the one to pick you up tom. And he said sorry because he can't come by this afternoon."

"It's okay." Botan said looking at both Keiko and Yusuke

"Anyway Botan why don't you rest for tomorrow is the big day." Yusuke said with a smile and left with Keiko

**Minamino Resident...**

**PHONE RINGING**

"Hello Minamino Resident, Shuuichi speaking."

"Hello Shuuichi it's me Tomo." Tomo said with urgency

"Tomo what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay but we have a big problem."

"What is it?"

"Well instead of Next Saturday Mr. Johnson is coming this Thursday and today is already Sunday so you got to move and look for a temporary wife now."

"Okay! I'm on it but the only problem is I can't find the right person to do it."

"Can I suggest someone?" Tomo said getting a cookie in his counter table

"Sure you're very welcome."

"Well do you remember the girl you told me the one you save from a thief and brought to the hospital?"

"Yeah! Of course I remember her but what are we doing talking about her when your suppose to give me a suggestion." Shuuichi said sounding very annoyed but a smile broke from his lips when Botan's face flashes across his memory

"Well I already had given you my suggestion."

"What! You still haven't given me your suggestion."

"I just did or should I say it again?" Tomo ask a smile forming in his lips remembering how Shuuichi told him about Botan

**FLASHBACK**

"You look tired may I know the reason why?" Tomo ask sounding suspicious but with a smile

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Why did you say that?"

"Forget it okay?"

"Nope I want to know your tired not as your personal secretary but as your best friend." Tomo demanded

"Okay! I'll tell you but promise you won't laugh."

"I Promise!" Tomo said raising his right hand

"Well remember last Friday when you ask me where I have been?"

"Yeah! So what about that?"

"Well I met this girl and she was really nice and her face keeps on popping out from my head the whole night so I dint have much sleep."

"What's the girl name?" Tomo ask trying not to laugh

"That's one of my problem I don't know."

"I see." Tomo said and laugh as hard as he can (A/N: Sorry he can't fight it anymore.)

"I thought you said you won't laugh?"

"I just can't help it." Tomo said still laughing hard

"Shut up!" Shuuichi said looking at Tomo

**END FLASHBACK**

**Well there you have it I hope you like it and here is a preview of the next chapter...**

**PREVIEW:**

"Botan let's go!" Hiei said carrying Botan's things

"I'll be there I'll just go to the bathroom." Botan said who quickly went to the bathroom...

"Damn it! She's gone!" Shuuichi said looking at the empty bed 'Where can she be?'...


	4. The Search

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but hey!!! Here's the new chappy for you guys. Thanks for the review yen-chan-27 this chapter is for you.**

**RECAP:**

"Well I met this girl and she was really nice and her face keeps on popping out from my head the whole night so I dint have much sleep."

"What's the girl name?" Tomo ask trying not to laugh

"That's one of my problem I don't know."

"I see." Tomo said and laugh as hard as he can (A/N: Sorry he can't fight it anymore.)

"I thought you said you won't laugh?"

"I just can't help it." Tomo said still laughing hard

"Shut up!" Shuuichi said looking at Tomo

**Chapter Four: The Search**

"I think you should say it again and this time make it clear." Shuuichi said sipping a cup of coffee

"All I'm saying is ask the girl you save for a favor and I'm sure she'll be willing to do it."

"You think so?"

"Well yeah! I mean you save her remember." Tomo said reminding Shuuichi

"I guess you're right anyway I got to go."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I' am. I'm going to the hospital to talk to the girl."

"I see well good luck then." Tomo said 'I really wish you'll do fine' he thought

"Bye!" Shuuichi said then put the phone down

**Hospital Botan's Room...**

"Botan lets go!" Hiei said carrying Botan's things

"I'll be there I'll just go to the bathroom." Botan said who went to the bathroom

"Okay just meet me at the car park and I already check you out so you don't need to go to the counter anymore."

"Okay! Thanks Hiei." Botan said and heard Hiei went out of the room

**At the Hospital Car Park...**

"Sorry!" Shuuichi said to the person he bump into "I'm just in a hurry." He added as he helps the person to gather the things that fell from the stranger's hand

"It's okay thank you."

"Bye then!" Shuuichi said after handing the stranger his things

"Bye!"

**Hospital Botan's room...**

"Damn it! She's gone!" Shuuichi said looking at the empty bed 'Where can she be?' he thought and was shock to know that he wanted to see the girl again 'I better go to the counter to ask the nurse.' He thought again and left

"Are you looking for someone?" Botan said as she open the door of the bathroom 'Huh! Where is the person who is in here?' Botan thought 'I know I heard someone.' She added and went straight to the car park

"Excuse me but where is the patient of room 307?" Shuuichi ask the counter nurse

"Please wait sir." The nurse said as she looks in the computer

"Uhm! Can you please hurry? Because I really need to talk to her."

"She already checks out a couple of minutes ago."

"I see thank you." Shuuichi said and started to leave when he remember something "Excuse me can you tell me the name of the patient in room 307?"

"I can't because it's confidential."

"I know it is but I paid for her bill and I need her name to process something from the bank."

"Oh my gosh! Your Shuuichi Minamino." The girl said her right hand covering her mouth in shock

"Yes I' am." Shuuichi replied with a smile

"Hang on Sir!" the nurse said and type something in the computer "Her name is Botan Furuya sir and she is already married to Mr. Hiei Furuya." She added

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Actually her husband is the one who check her out."

"I see thanks anyway." Shuuichi said and left he felt like all his energy had been suck dry

**Car park...**

"Botan are you ready to go?" Hiei ask looking at her

"Yup!" she answered and Hiei drive toward the exit

'I can't believe she has a husband.' Shuuichi thought as he walk toward his car when a black car pass by

"HUH!" Botan said with shock and look back at the person they pass

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Botan said 'He looks very familiar.' She added to her thought

**Well there you have it chapter four hopes you like it and don't forget to review this chapter is for all of the person who read my story and to those people who have review and also this is my threat for you guys before the summer vacation over. SORRY NO PREVIEW.**


	5. The News

**Author's Note: This Chapter is for all of you guys who read and review my story thank you so much for you are the reason why I keep on writing and updating this story. Also thanks to ShylilSweetyl for your review and I'll try my best I mean this is my first time and not every body is perfect and to yen-chan-27 thank you. By the way sorry for my grammar but I used Microsoft Word and I check my grammar using it. **

**RECAP:**

**Car park...**

"Botan are you ready to go?" Hiei ask looking at her

"Yup!" she answered and Hiei drive toward the exit

'I can't believe she has a husband.' Shuuichi thought as he walk toward his car when a black car pass by

"HUH!" Botan said with shock and look back at the person they pass

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Botan said 'He looks very familiar.' She added to her thought

**Chapter Five: The News**

**Minamino Estate (Next Day (Monday))**

"Well what happen? Where is she?" Tomo ask as he enter Shuuichi's office

"The girl had already left when I arrive at the hospital."

"I see... WHAT! SHE'S GONE." Tomo said in a loud tone and not in a calm way he usually is

"It's okay at least I know something about her." Shuuichi said trying to calm Tomo

"And may I know what that is?" Tomo ask a little calmly

"Her name."

"Oh! I see so you only had her name." Tomo said sounding disappointed "May I know?" he added

"Why do you want to know?" Shuuichi ask his right eyebrow slightly raise

"To access her background."

"Her name is Botan Furuya and don't bother to access her background." Shuuichi said a little disappointed

"Why is that?"

"She's already married."

"WHAT! She's married now who's going to be your wife?"

"I don't know yet but I'll find one."

"I'll help you look." Tomo said and left

**Tomo Resident...**

Tomo can be found in his working area sitting in his favorite chair with full of books and papers in his desk and a computer. 'My sister is already married so I can't ask her to pretend.' Tomo thought as he takes off his glasses to rub his eyes 'My niece is to young to ask her to pretend.' He added looking at the computer as a curiosity struck him.

"Botan Furuya." Tomo said as he type the name

After a few minutes the status of Botan was now on the screen with her picture. 'I must say she is indeed beautiful.' He thought then looks at Botan's status

**Name:** Botan

**Surname: **Furuya

**Birthplace: **Japan

**Birthday: **January 10, 1980

**Current Address: **150 Iode Tokyo, Japan

**Blood Type: **B

**Status:** Single

(A/N: I don't really have an idea of Botan's Blood type, address, Birthplace and even the birthday so everything is made up.)

"What she's still single but Shuuichi said she's already married." Tomo said looking at the word single in the screen

**PHONE RINGING**

"Hello." Shuuichi said with a yawn

"Shuuichi I thought you said Botan is married." Tomo said shouting

"Well she is."

"Then your wrong she isn't." Tomo said witch made Shuuichi heart beat fast

"How did you know?"

"Internet, anyway she lives at 150 Iode Tokyo Japan."

"I see thanks for checking her up for me."

"Your welcome." Tomo said then he put the receiver down.

**Here's a preview of the next chapter...**

**PREVIEW:**

"Excuse me Mr. But do you know how that small pouch work?"

"No I haven't had a clue." Shuuichi said with a laugh...

"Well thank you for the information but what is this small pouch called anyway?"

"It's called The Pouch Of Destiny." ...


	6. The Pouch of Destiny

**Author's Note: Here's the six chapter of my story and I MIGHT give a preview this time hehe!!!! So watch out and don't forget your reviews thanks.**

**RECAP:**

"Shuuichi I thought you said Botan is married." Tomo said shouting

"Well she is."

"Then your wrong she isn't." Tomo said witch made Shuuichi heart beat fast

"How did you know?"

"Internet, anyway she lives at 150 Iode Tokyo Japan."

"I see thanks for checking her up for me."

"Your welcome." Tomo said then he put the receiver down.

**Chapter Six: The Pouch Of Destiny**

'Yes she's not yet married.' Shuuichi thought 'the only problem is 150 Iode Tokyo Japan is a big place. How can I find her there.' He thought again

**Naoko Bake Shop...**

"Welcome back Botan!" Yusuke and the gang greeted her as she open the door

"Thanks!! And it's good to be back." Botan said happily

"Are you still going to work after your shift here?" Hiei ask in concern

"Yeah!"

"But why?"

"Hiei I have to okay and don't worry I'll be fine." Botan said with a smile

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

**Minamino Estate...**

"Well did you ask her?" Tomo ask as he look at Shuuichi with urgency

"No I haven't."

"WHAT! You haven't asked her yet. Shuuichi it's already Tuesday."

"I know!" Shuuichi said a little frustrated "Beside Tomo 150 Iode Tokyo Japan is a big place." He added 'and top of it all I' am afraid I might not see her again.' He thought

'I know what your thinking Shuuichi.' Tomo thought, "Anyway if you need my help you know where to find me." Tomo said with a smile

"Thanks Tomo!"

"Your Welcome." Tomo said and left

'Botan where can I find you?' Shuuichi thought 'I need to go for a walk.' He thought again and left

**Naoko Bake Shop...**

"Well I'm off to my next job!" Botan called as she open the door

"Okay! Be careful!"

"I will!" Botan said and left

**Park...**

Shuuichi was sitting in his favorite bench when he sows a boy selling a small red pouch so he approaches the kid.

"How much?" Shuuichi ask the boy with a smile

"10 Yen." The boy answered

"Here you go and keep the change." Shuuichi said and went back to his favorite bench with the small red pouch in his hand

"Excuse me Mr. But do you know how that small pouch work?"

"No I haven't had a clue." Shuuichi said with a laugh

"Do you want to know how it work?"

"Yes I do."

"Well first you have to write the name of the person you wishes to see in a piece of paper and then put it inside the pouch then go to that temple over there." The boy said pointing at the nearest temple in the park 'and pray with It." The boy added

"And after I do that I'll see her right?" Shuuichi ask with a smile

"Right."

"Well thank you for the information but what is this small pouch called anyway?"

"It's called The Pouch Of Destiny."

"I see anyway I think I'm going to the temple now." Shuuichi said and left the boy sitting on the bench

He entered the temple and went to a table where he wrote Botan's name and after that went to the shrine.


	7. In The Temple

**Author's Note: Here's my next chappy! And hi to everyone. I'll try to give you guys a preview of my next chapter.**

**RECAP:**

"And after I do that I'll see her right?" Shuuichi ask with a smile

"Right."

"Well thank you for the information but what is this small pouch called anyway?"

"It's called The Pouch Of Destiny."

"I see anyway I think I'm going to the temple now." Shuuichi said and left the boy sitting on the bench

**Chapter Seven: In The Temple**

Botan was off to go to her second job when she sow a boy selling a small red pouch which is very familiar to her so she went to the boy to buy one...

"Excuse me how much?" Botan said with a smile

"10 Yen." The boy answered

"Here." Botan said paying the boy the said amount and look at the pouch known in her hand

"Excuse me Miss but you know how that works right?"

"Yeah! I do. Why did you ask?"

"Well there is this guy who bought one from me a while ago and he just look at it. So I ask him and found out that he doesn't know how it work."

"And you told him how."

"Yes!"

"I see how nice of you anyway, I think I'm going to the temple too before my second job." Botan said and wave goodbye to the boy who wave back and left.

Shuuichi's POV

'I guess I'm all set.' Putting the piece of paper with Botan's name inside the pouch

'I only hope this works I mean for me this is just a foolish belief.' As he walk toward the Shrine

END OF POV

'I guess I'm all set only hope this work." Botan said and walk toward the shrine and sow a long haired man 'that's strange somehow I thought I know this guy.' She thought as she stand beside him and close her eyes to pray

Shuuichi's POV

'Well I don't believe in this crap but I really wanted to see Botan not because of my problem of looking for a wife but I want to know her better because something inside me say that I wanted her to be my real wife not a props.' Shuuichi prayed and left without looking on his side

END OF POV 

Botan's POV

'I wanted to meet the guy who save me from the thief and paid my bills so I can thank him and I know this is impossible because I need to write the name of the guy but the problem is I don't know his name so instead I describe him in the paper I only hope it could help.' She prayed and left.

END OF POV

"I can't believe this I forgot my cell phone." Shuuichi said. As he hurry up to the shrine he pass a very familiar girl that made him stop and say the first name come across his mind "BOTAN!"

**Hehe!! tell me did the cliffhanger works? Anyway I dedicate this chapter to all of you guys who's reading my story. Please review and tell me about my cliffhanger hehe!!!!**

**PREVIEW:**

"Your welcome." Shuuichi said "Uhm! Do you want to have some coffee with me?" He added with a smile

'How can I say no with a smile like that.'...


	8. Getting To Know

**Author's Note: Well here's my next chapter and I tried to emphasize it even more hope I did great hehe!!!**

**RECAP:**

"I can't believe this I forgot my cell phone." Shuuichi said. As he hurry up to the shrine he pass a very familiar girl that made him stop and say the first name come across his mind "BOTAN!"

**Chapter Eight: Getting To Know**

The girl with a long blue hair who was going down the stairs faces him. "Did you just call me?" Botan ask (A/N: it's still Tuesday)

"Ye.. Yeah!" Shuuichi answered with a smile 'The pouch is true.' Shuuichi added to his thought

"I see have we met before only you look very familiar."

"Yes we have. I'm the one who save you from the thief."

"And paid the bills in the hospital."

"You can say that." Shuuichi said scratching the back of his head with a laugh and to his amaze Botan laugh too exposing her beautiful and straight teeth that made Shuuichi forget everything "I'm Shuuichi Minamino the owner of the Minamino Estate." Shuuichi said after he had pull himself together and stretch his hand

"Botan Furuya I work at Naoko Bakeshop." Botan said accepting Shuuichi's hand

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Furuya." Shuuichi said and bent to kiss Botan's hand

Botan who turned shade red said "Please Mr. Minamino just call me Botan."

"I'll call you Botan if you'll call me Shuuichi is that a deal?" Shuuichi ask after he let go of Botan's hand

"Deal!" Botan replied smiling

"Anyway do you want to have some coffee with me?" Shuuichi ask smiling

"Well how can I say no with a smile like yours." Botan said, "Sure I would love to!" She added

"Great!" Shuuichi said, "Let's go then." He added his left hand on Botan's waist and was moving her in the right direction (A/N: He's such a gentleman.)

"Shuuichi I can't go now." Botan said Stopping Shuuichi

"Why?" Shuuichi ask with a little disappointment in his voice

"I got to go to work."

"Well how about I pick you up later and instead of coffee we'll have dinner?" Shuuichi ask looking at Botan

"That would be a great idea." Botan replied

"Great anyway I'll walk you to Naoko's Bakeshop then." Shuuichi said walking beside Botan

"Shuuichi I'm off to my second job which is a coffee shop." Botan said

"I see it doesn't matter I'll walk you to the coffee shop then." Shuuichi said and he really walk her there and even bought two coffee on the go and he even made all the girls around the coffee shop shout his name and get his autograph (A/N: Sorry but being a rich eligible bachelor is something and everyone would want to have as a husband.)

Meanwhile at Minamino Estate Tomo was trying to contact Shuuichi but so far all he gets is the phone ringing and no one answering... "Shuuichi pick up the phone." Tomo muttered to himself as he try to call him again when finally he given up.

Shuuichi came back to his office after he and Botan arrange the meeting time while Tomo who found out that Shuuichi is already back and is in his office quickly went to see him.

"Shuuichi where have you been and why aren't you answering your cellphone?" Tomo ask as he entered Shuuichi's office

"I've been busy and the reason I dint answer my cellphone is because I lost it." Shuuichi said with a smile. His smile is different from before

"Busy what do you mean by busy? And how come you lost your cellphone?" Tomo ask curiously and his anger fading slowly

Shuuichi smile even more then told Tomo about the pouch, he loosing his cellphone and meeting Botan on the way to get his cellphone and in the end forgetting his cellphone and walking Botan in her second job and they're dinner date later on.

"I'm proud of you Shuuichi." Is only Tomo can manage to say

"Thank you and don't worry by tonight I'll have her as my fake wife." Shuuichi said "Oh! By the way I bought you some coffee from where she work and she made this herself." Shuuichi said handing Tomo the coffee

Tomo who took it take a zip and said, "She's perfect to be your wife. The coffee is simply superb I bet you'll be wanting to have it every morning when you woke up."

**Well there you have it the next chappy of my story hope you don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	9. The Date

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait it just that I'm a Senior high school student and I need to study but anyway here's Chapter Nine hope you like it and thanks for understanding.**

**RECAP:**

"I'm proud of you Shuuichi." Is only Tomo can manage to say

"Thank you and don't worry by tonight I'll have her as my fake wife." Shuuichi said "Oh! By the way I bought you some coffee from where she work and she made this herself." Shuuichi said handing Tomo the coffee

Tomo who took it take a zip and said, "She's perfect to be your wife. The coffee is simply superb I bet you'll wanting to have it every morning when you woke up."

**Chapter Nine: The Date**

At 5:30 both Shuuichi and Botan are getting ready for their Dinner Date. Shuuichi is driving his Black Mercedes Benz and Park at the parking area and wait outside the coffee shop for Botan.

Shuuichi's POV

'This is it, I know I can do it no matter what.'

'Where is she it's already 6:00.' Shuuichi thought after looking at his watch

End Of POV

Botan who was about to leave 5 minutes before six was stop by his boss to bring him some coffee and sandwich 'I'm late already.' Botan thought who quickly grab her bag and went outside the coffee shop but at the same time Shuuichi went toward a shop selling cellphone and actually bought one 'I can't believe he dint wait for me.' Botan thought and started to walk toward the nearest cab while Shuuichi had finish buying his new cellphone saw her and called over her...

"Botan!" Shuuichi said and the blue haired girl stops and turned to look at him and approach him

"I thought you had gone home." Botan said can't hide the joy of seeing him and it goes to him

"I dint I just went to buy a cellphone because I lost mine a while ago."

"How?'

"It's a long story but I'll tell you don't worry but first lets go." Shuuichi said as he assists Botan to his car and drove to a five star Restaurant.

Shuuichi was parking near the five star Restaurant when...

"Don't tell me we're going to eat there." Botan said looking at the restaurant

"Yes we are." Shuuichi said looking at Botan's reaction 'She looks cute' he thought

Botan and Shuuichi entered the Restaurant and automatically a waitress approaches them.

"Do you have a reservation Sir?" The waitress ask with a smile

"Yes." Shuuichi simply answered

"Your name pleases Sir?"

"Shuuichi Minamino."

"Shuuichi Minamino." The waitress repeat as she scan the page of the reservation Book "Follow me Sir." She added to Shuuichi and Botan who followed her and took a sit in the table reserved in the garden.

The waitress left with their orders (A/N: Shuuichi is the one who choose all the food because Botan has no idea about the food serve in the restaurant.)

"Are we the only person here?" Botan ask looking around the garden

"Not really, actually we are in the other side of the garden so we have all the place for ourselves why?" Shuuichi ask "Scared of being alone with me cause you know I don't bite." Shuuichi teased making Botan laugh

"Your crazy do you know that?" Botan said after laughing

"I don't know that but thanks for telling me." Shuuichi said looking at Botan

As the food was serve Botan and Shuuichi talk while they eat until finally the desert was over...

"Thanks Shuuichi I really had a nice time." Botan said with a smile

"Me too! I mean I haven't have so much fun like this for a long time." Shuuichi said but not smiling

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Well I got this problem..." Shuuichi started and told Botan about him looking for a person who will play his wife

"I'll do it!" Botan said after hearing Shuuichi's story "That's the least I can do." She added

"Are you sure?" Shuuichi ask looking at her

"Yup! I'm doing it to pay for my depth."

"But you don't own me anything."

"I own you my life and you paid my bills remember?"

"Okay fine you can be my wife!" Shuuichi said and both Shuuichi and Botan laugh.

**Hope you like it and I'm not sure when will I do the next Chapter so please bare with me and don't forget to review.**


	10. Moving In

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter of my story and I hope this is long enough for you guys!! And thanks to the following for reviewing my story: yen-chan-27, Elementfoxoffire, shunned out of society, Botan and Kurama lover (Thanks for the long review),**

**RECAP:**

"Well I got this problem..." Shuuichi started and told Botan about him looking for a person who will play his wife

"I'll do it!" Botan said after hearing Shuuichi's story "That's the least I can do." She added

"Are you sure?" Shuuichi ask looking at her

"Yup! I'm doing it to pay for my depth."

"But you don't own me anything."

"I own you my life and you paid my bills remember?"

"Okay fine you can be my wife!" Shuuichi said and both Shuuichi and Botan laugh.

**Chapter Ten: Moving In**

Botan and Shuuichi talk about the plan on how they will act and it was decided that Botan will be staying in Shuuichi's house starting tomorrow and Tomo will be the one to fetch her.

Shuuichi went home after dropping Botan to her house. Shuuichi called Tomo when he had arrived from Botan's house...

"Hello Tomo speaking." Tomo said as he sat on his computer table holding the phone in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left

"Tomo it's me Shuuichi, guess what?" Shuuichi said all this very fast because of his excitement

"Shuuichi I'm really busy right now so I can't play a guessing game with you." Tomo said looking at the paper works he needs to do

"Okay fine! I just want to tell you that Botan agreed to play my wife and she'll be staying in my house starting tomorrow so that we can have a final adjustment." Shuuichi said waiting for Tomo's reaction

"Really you're not kidding me right? Because this is not funny."

"I'm not kidding you. I'm dead serious."

"But how did that happen? I mean what did you do?" Tomo ask eager to find out

"I thought you're busy? Because you know if I tell you the story it's pretty long and it can have half of your time and..."

"Look just tell me and forget what I said about being busy." Tomo interrupt Shuuichi and in no time Shuuichi plunge into the story and indeed it took very long because Shuuichi can't help but to give Tomo the full details about their so-called date and Shuuichi finally finish his story when it's about one in the morning.

"By the way Tomo you will fetch Botan in the coffee shop tomorrow morning at around eight okay?" Shuuichi ask with a yawn

"Sure! I'll be there and I'm bringing her straight in your house."

"Okay I'll have the maids take care of her tomorrow. Thanks Tomo."

"Your Welcome." Tomo said and put the receiver down so as Shuuichi

Botan's POV

Botan can't sleep that night. She keeps on turning on her bed...

'Tomorrow I'll be staying at Shuuichi's house and I'll be his wife for two whole months.' Botan thought 'am I happy about it or not?' Botan added to her thought. She was still thinking about that question when she finally fell asleep.

END OF POV

Shuuichi's POV

'Tomorrow is the day, the guess room is ready.' Shuuichi ask when a voice in the back of his head said

'Are you crazy? What do you mean about guess room?'

Shuuichi sat bolt upright upon hearing the voice inside his head comment 'Oh! I forgot Botan and I need to share my room because she's my wife even if it's only a play.' Shuuichi thought and finally fell asleep with that thought in his head

END OF POV

Tomo came to the coffee shop around 7:45 A.M. waiting for Botan to arrive. Finally at 8 o'clock sharp Botan cam with one Suitcase in her hand, Tomo who saw her quickly approach her...

"Hi I'm Tomo, Shuuichi's assistant, I'm here to pick you up." Tomo said shaking Botan's hand "Anyway let me help you with your luggage." Tomo said getting the suitcase from Botan's other hand and not even waiting for her answer.

Tomo drive to Shuuichi's house and park his car in front of Shuuichi's house.

"Well here we are." Tomo said pushing the doorbell

The door was opened by one of the maids Good morning Sir Tomo and Ms. Furuya." Said the maid getting the luggage from Tomo's hand who entered the house followed by Botan

"Where's Shuuichi?" Tomo ask the maid

"He went to work early Sir Tomo." The maid said looking at Tomo

"I see thanks." Tomo said looking at the maid and turned to look at Botan and said "Well I must go to work now, the maid will take care of you, if you need anything just call one of the maids." Tomo said and left

"Ms. Furuya if you will follow me to your room." The maid said and led her to her room.

Tomo arrive at work and went straight to Shuuichi's office...

"Botan is already at your house and you better inform your made about the big play you'll be doing."

"I already told the maid, today is the last day I'm single and tomorrow I'm a married man." Shuuichi said with a laugh

"By the way Shuuichi you need to go home and take Botan to the mall to shop for her new cloths and stuff." Tomo said with a yawn

"Didn't havea good sleep?" Shuuichi ask Tomo who yawn again

"I haven't even sleep."

"Well I think I'm going to take Botan to the mall and shop and you may go home and sleep." Shuuichi said and left with Tomo.

**Well I really hope you like it and I know that it is not a long story but you must understand it's hard to write long chapters.**


	11. Shuuichi's Past

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update because I've been very busy for all the home works I got from school.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho and it goes all the way from my first chapter.**

**RECAP:**

"Botan is already at your house and you better inform your made about the big play you'll be doing."

"I already told the maid, today is the last day I'm single and tomorrow I'm a married man." Shuuichi said with a laugh

"By the way Shuuichi you need to go home and take Botan to the mall to shop for her new cloths and stuff." Tomo said with a yawn

"Dint has some good sleep?" Shuuichi ask Tomo who yawn again

"I haven't even sleep."

"Well I think I'm going to take Botan to the mall and shop and you may go home and sleep." Shuuichi said and left with Tomo.

**Chapter Eleven: Shuuichi Past**

Shuuichi arrive home and went to Botan's Room...

"Botan are you in there?" Shuuichi said knocking on the door "Botan?" Shuuichi said again still knocking on the door

"BOO!" Botan shouted behind Shuuichi who jump out of fright "Did I scare you?" Botan ask teasingly

"Yeah! You did one hell of a job." Shuuichi said looking at her 'Why should you be this cute?' Shuuichi thought

"Hello!" Botan said waving her hand in front of Shuuichi's face "Why are you looking for me?" Botan ask when Shuuichi was back from his daydream

"I'm looking for you because I'm taking you to the mall to shop for some cloths and stuffs."

"Look, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have because you look good on your old cloths but we need some cocktail dress for you because it's all on attending social party with Mr. Johnson."

"Okay fine! Let's go then." Botan said going down the stairs first closely followed by Shuuichi

Shuuichi took Botan to all the expensive and well-known cocktail dress and plain dress outlet. He ask Botan to get what she likes but Botan said no because of the price so at the end Shuuichi left the Saleslady to do it for Botan...

"Botan I'll leave you for a minute I'm just going to buy something okay?" Shuuichi ask looking at Botan who nod and he turned to the saleslady "I'll leave everything to you then." He said

"Don't worry about her Mr. Minamino." The Saleslady said and pulled Botan in the nearest fitting room.

Shuuichi went to the Jewelry shop looking for wedding rings when he saw a beautiful Diamond ring...

"Just arrive very expensive but it will look good for your fiancé." The salesman said looking at Shuuichi

"I see, well I'll have one of those and also that one." Shuuichi said pointing at the most expensive wedding ring there is (A/N: I know that Shuuichi keeps on buying the most expensive things for Botan but it's not because his rich but you will find out why.)

The salesman wraps the rings in separate boxes except the wedding rings and put a ribbon as a finishing touch

"Thank you sir!" The salesman said after returning Shuuichi his credit card and opening the door for Shuuichi to exit

Shuuichi went back to where he left Botan and paid all the cloths the saleslady chose for her...

"Thank you so much Shuuichi." Botan said looking at the paper bags they have in their hands (A/N: Botan got five paper bags in her hand while Shuuichi has ten and all of it are for Botan some Shoes, cloths and other personal stuffs.)

"Your welcome." Shuuichi said looking at Botan "Anyway where do you want to eat?" Shuuichi added

"I have an idea. Why don't we go home and I'll cook you lunch and dinner?"

"Hmm!!! Playing as my lovely wife already. I must admit it feats you." Shuuichi said teasing her making Botan blush...

'He completely misses the point.' Botan thought looking at Shuuichi

"Well what are we doing standing here come on. Lets go leave this bags in the car so we can go to the supermarket." Shuuichi said bringing her back to reality

"Okay!" Botan said 'what am I thinking, of course he was just teasing me. I can't believe a while ago I've been thinking he likes me. Of course everything is a play.' She thought but she felt her heart being pierce

Shuuichi and Botan went to Shuuichi's car and leave the bags in the car and went to the supermarket to buy the things needed and went home after that.

"Here you go!" Botan said handing Shuuichi a plate with pasta on it and a toast

"Hmm!!! Smells good." Shuuichi said as he taste the pasta "And it taste good too." He added

"Thanks!" Botan said with a smile (A/N: I din't put the maids so there will be no disturbance. Hope you agree.)

"Don't you know that my favorite food is Pasta?"

"Really! I can't believe it Pasta is my favorite too." Botan said looking at Shuuichi who smiled

"Where did you learn to cook this?" Shuuichi ask as he eat the pasta

"My mom." Botan said as she eat the pasta too

"My mom use to cook pasta. Her specialty is white sauce pasta and every time she cook it I was all over the moon about it." Shuuichi said remembering the time when he was about ten years old...

**Shuuichi's Past...**

"Come on Shuuichi. We better go home early."

"Why mom?" Tiny Shuuichi ask looking at her mother

"I'm going to cook your favorite because you've got a star from your teacher again." Shuuichi's mother said looking at Tiny Shuuichi who was now shouting "YEAHEY!!!!" and jumping up and down but all of those happy thought vanish and was replace by a sad one. Shuuichi was standing outside the emergency room as doctors' rush inside and out of the room While Shuuichi's dad is standing next to him his face is full of worry and fright of what can happen. Then after a few hours a doctor approach them...

"We're so sorry. We did everything we can but we could not save her." The doctor said putting a hand on his father and left. From then on it's just Shuuichi and his dad.

**END of Shuuichi's Past**

"Shuuichi are you okay?" Botan said when she saw Shuuichi's smile fading from his face

"I'm fine." Shuuichi said after snapping back to reality and eat his pasta in silent Botan followed

They are finish eating their pasta and were now drinking juice when Shuuichi broke the silent.

"My mom died when I was 10. I got a star from my teacher and for a reward my mom cook pasta for dinner. We are one big happy family that night." Shuuichi said tears forming I his eyes but din't stop but continue to tell Botan the story "My mom was really a good cook, my dad came home as usual a toy car for me and a dozen of red roses for my mom. We eat dinner together but my dad and I never thought that, that night will be the last night we'll all be together." Shuuichi stop and sip some juice from his glass the said "She died the day after that in a car accident, She was suppose to pick me up from school and I was so eager to see her so I can show her my star so she can cook another pasta for me again but it was to late." Shuuichi said and sip some juice again

"Shuuichi why are you telling me all this?"

'Because I'm starting to fall in love with you. But it's not yet the right time.' Shuuichi thought but instead said, "Because you need to know my family background so that if Mr. Johnson ask you at least you can answer beside you are also my friend anyway my dad died when I was 28 from Congenital Heart Disease." Shuuichi said now smiling

"I see." Botan said looking at Shuuichi 'I'm always going to be your friend.' Botan thought "BY the way I told my friend about this and they think I'm putting myself on the edge of a cliff but I think not." Botan added with a smile

"How come you say that?" Shuuichi ask very curious

"Because you're a nice person and I know you wont do anything that can harm me." Botan simply answer 'and also because I like you that's why.' Botan added to her thought 'No point in denying it.' She thought again

'Of course I wont let anything happen to you if you only knew why.' Shuuichi thought "By the way before I forget." Shuuichi said and stand up and walk toward her and knelt down taking a red b ox in his breast pocket "Here's our wedding ring." He said with a smile and put the ring on Botan's left ring finger that made Botan blushed

Shuuichi went back to his sit and put the other ring in his left ring finger.

"Do we really need to wear this thing?" Botan said raising her left hand showing the ring that sparkled because it was hit by the light

"Of course, we have to and look it looks good on you." Shuuichi said looking at Botan and the ring

"Stop joking okay." Botan said with a smile

'I'm not joking.' Shuuichi was supposed to say but instead "By the way here's our engagement ring." He said pushing a blue box toward Botan who opened it

"Oh my gosh! This is the latest African cut diamond ring my friend Yusuke bought it for his fiancé and this is really expensive." Botan said looking at the ring "I'm afraid I can't wear it?" Botan said putting the ring back to the box and push it toward Shuuichi

"Why can't you wear it?"

"It wont feat me I mean the ring is for a rich and pretty woman and I'm not one of them."

Shuuichi who heard this took the ring out of the box and held Botan's right hand and put the ring on her right ring finger...

"Who told you only wealthy and pretty woman can wear like that? It looks nice on you, to tell you the truth. My mother use to say that it's the person who wears the ring will make it more glamorous, not by the ring itself." Shuuichi said looking at Botan with a smile who smiled back

They spent their last day being single talking about the plan and at 10:00 pm Both Shuuichi and Botan got ready to bed. Shuuichi lying on his bed sat bolt up remembering something...

**Well what do you think so far I got a lot of plans for this story so don't worry but please read and review because I was planning to have at least 50 reviews in this story so please tell someone about this story. And thanks for all the person who had review.**


	12. Arrival Of Mr Johnson

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but I'm really busy so I can upload only one chapter a week or worse but I'm trying my best and I hope you like it.**

**RECAP:**

They spent their last day being single talking about the plan and at 10:00 pm Both Shuuichi and Botan got ready to bed. Shuuichi lying on his bed sat bolt up remembering something...

**Chapter Twelve: Arrival Of Mr. Johnson**

'I forgot to tell her. She needs to start sleeping in my room.' Shuuichi thought 'what will I do? How can I tell her? Should I tell her now or tomorrow?' Shuuichi thought again now pacing when suddenly he heard a knock from his door

Shuuichi stop pacing and opened the door to find himself face to face with Botan...

"Hey! Sorry to bother you but I was wondering where I'm going to sleep starting tomorrow?" Botan said blushing a little 'Oh! Why now?' Botan thought

"Actually I was thinking the same thing." Shuuichi said smiling "Anyway I got an idea. You see I have a guest room on the third floor we'll make it the master's bed room." Shuuichi added

"It sounds a good idea."

"Do you want to see the room?" Shuuichi ask offering his hand to Botan who took it

"Sure why not." Shuuichi smiled and together with Botan went to the room in the 3rd floor

The room that Shuuichi was talking about is big. There is a big bed ion the center with side tables each in both opposite sides and a couch near the door, a balcony overlooking the beautiful view of Shuuichi's garden and it has it's own bathroom with a shower and a bathtub just like the others but it was bigger than the others.

Shuuichi who saw Botan's reaction said, "It was used to be the master's bedroom but I thought I'll just make it a master's bedroom again if I got married."

"I see. I'm sure that the woman you'll marry will be the happiest woman in the world." Botan commented still looking at the room

'She sure is.' Shuuichi thought looking at Botan a very playful smile appearing in his lips "Come on let's go back to sleep so tomorrow we can bring our things here before Mr. Johnson arrive tomorrow afternoon." Shuuichi added

"Okay!" Botan simply answered and left with Shuuichi

Botan never felt anything like it. She was now wearing a plain black cocktail dress that bring her figures out with Shuuichi standing by her side waiting for Tomo who pick Mr. Johnson in the airport and watching as one by one the guest of the party arrive who keep on greeting them and Shuuichi who keeps on introducing her as his wife and every time he do that she would blush. At last the gate open and in came Tomo's car with Mr. Johnson's inside...

"Welcome to Japan Mr. Johnson." Shuuichi said who assist Botan to go down the stairs and shake hands with Mr. Johnson

"Thank you Mr. Minamino." Mr. Johnson said still shaking Shuuichi's hand

"Ah! Yes Mr. Johnson I want you to meet my wife Mrs. Botan Minamino." Shuuichi said looking at Mr. Johnson then to Botan "Honey! This is the man I'm talking about Mr. Johnson." He added looking at Botan to Mr. Johnson

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Johnson. I must say my husband speak highly of you." Botan said her hand was kissed by Mr. Johnson (A/N: You know what I mean right? Sorry but it's really hard to explain.)

"It's a pleasure meeting you also Mrs. Minamino." Mr. Johnson said after he had kissed Botan's hand

"Why don't we go inside so that the Party can begin." Botan suggested

"That would be a good idea." Mr. Johnson said agreeing with Botan

"Let me assist you." Botan said looking at Mr. Johnson who took her hand for assistance

The party ended at 4 in the afternoon. Mr. Johnson who was very tired went to his room and slept while Botan is helping the maids to clean up. (A/N: The maid won't let Botan help them but she insist and Shuuichi went to the office to take care of something very important. I won't tell what it is but it's very important.)

Shuuichi was in his office window looking at the view when Tomo entered his office with 2 beers in his hands...

"Shuuichi nice party and I must say Botan really did a great job." Tomo said giving Shuuichi the other beer

Shuuichi took a sip from his beer and said "Yeah! She did 9one hell of a job." Then Shuuichi smiled remembering Botan's face

"I never have seen you so happy before. Is it because of Botan?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know but what I know is I feel happy and satisfied with her." Shuuichi said taking another sip

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm an expert when it comes to love but I think your falling in love with her." Tomo said then finish his beer in one go

'Maybe' Shuuichi thought and finish his beer bottle and gave it to Tomo who left

'Maybe Tomo is right I'm starting to fall in love with you nah! I think I already fallen hard.' Shuuichi thought a smile appearing from his face

**Please don't forget to review and I'm really sorry for my late update I can't believe my idea just stop coming anyway I'm planning to write another story of course Botan and Shuuichi but not sure yet I was planning to finish this first before making another one hehe anyway don't forget your reviews.**


	13. First Kiss

**Author's Note: First I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. Second I want to dedicate this chapter to 5 persons, first is Botan and Kurama Lover for that very long review I was really touch by that, second is Elementfoxoffire also for the review and to answer your question the seven hell is starting in this chapter, third is crescentmoon- cat for reviewing, Fourth is to all people who will have their Birthday on July and Aug. just like me and last I dedicate this story to myself for turning 17 on Aug. 10.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Tomo and Mr. Johnson and last I just own the story.  
  
RECAP:**  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that I'm an expert when it comes to love but I think your falling in love with her." Tomo said then finish his beer in one go  
  
'Maybe' Shuuichi thought and finish his beer bottle and gave it to Tomo who left  
  
'Maybe Tomo is right I'm starting to fall in love with you nah! I thi9nk I already fallen hard.' Shuuichi thought a smile appearing from his face  
  
Chapter Thirteen: First Kiss  
  
Shuiichi who still in the office started to get ready to leave when someone knock on his door...  
  
"Come in!" Shuuichi called still getting ready to leave  
  
"Getting ready to go home?" Tomo said smiling as he entered Shuuichi's office  
  
"Well yeah it's already late beside I'm not suppose to go to work today remember?" Shuuichi said looking at Tomo  
  
"Sorry I forgot but can you tell me again why you're here?" Tomo said honestly  
  
"It's a secret but I'll leave you a clue I mean what you said is right." Shuuichi said looking at Tomo who is really confuse  
  
"Well what's the clue?" Tomo ask confuse  
  
"I already told you." Shuuichi said, "It's your fault not listening to me anyway bye I'm going home." Shuuichi said and left Tomo really confuse

Shuuichi was driving toward his house or mansion when he saw a flower shop. He decided to stop and went inside the flower shop...  
  
"Good evening sir how may I help you?" said a woman approaching him  
  
"I would like to buy some flower." Shuuichi said looking around the store 'The store smells good and look beautiful.' He thought as he still looks around  
  
"Are you buying for your girlfriend?" The woman said looking at Shuuichi  
  
"Nope I'm buying for my wife." Shuuichi said correcting the woman who just smiled  
  
"I see well would you like the red roses?" The woman said showing him the beautiful blooming red roses  
  
"I must say red roses is just fine but my wife deserves the best so I say expensive and exotic flower will south her best." Shuuichi said smiling  
  
"I must say you really love your wife." The woman said as she ask Shuuichi to follow her  
  
"Yes I really love my wife." Shuuichi said smiling also 'If only she knew.' He thought  
  
"Well how about this one?" The woman asked showing Shuuichi a blue rose (A/N: Blue roses are really hard to find especially in the Philippines where I live and it's expensive to anyway I use this because Botan really deserves the best besides it's my favorite too. Hehe!!!)  
  
"Perfect just perfect." Shuuichi said looking at the flower  
  
The flower shop owner went to the counter and arranges the flower making it more attractive then gave it to Shuuichi who paid for it.  
  
'I hope she'll like it.' Shuuichi thought as he drive home

Shuuichi arrive in the house exactly dinner time so he went to the dinning room (flower on the back of course) to find Botan and Mr. Johnson sitting and eating while talking...  
  
"Good evening everyone!" Shuuichi said as he walked toward Botan "Good evening Honey!" he added kissing Botan on the cheek making Botan blush  
  
"Good evening!" Mr. Johnson said as he looks at Shuuichi and Botan  
  
"Good evening Honey!" Botan said smiling looking at him  
  
Shuuichi smiled upon hearing Botan calling him Honey 'How I wish it's true.' He thought "Oh yeah! Before I forgot flowers for you." Shuuichi said giving Botan the flowers  
  
"Thank you!" She said kissing Shuuichi on the cheek "I'm doing this because I have to.' She told herself  
  
"You know you can kiss o the lips if you want just don't mind me because I feel it's my fault that you never kiss in the lips." Mr. Johnson said (A/N: Bad Mr. Johnson very bad but hey it's not his fault I mean how's he suppose to know? Hehe!!!!)  
  
Shuuichi and Botan look at each other with shocked then they look at Mr. Johnson who was looking at them...  
  
"Oh! sorry." He said then he turned around  
  
"No it's okay!" both Shuuichi and Botan said making Mr. Johnson to turn around and look at them  
  
"Are you sure?" Mr. Johnson asked, "Because I can always turn around."  
  
"No it's okay right Honey?" Botan ask looking at Shuuichi  
  
"Yeah!" Shuuichi answered making Botan to stand up then started to lower his lips 'Now I know what I really feel for you.' He thought as their lips touches each other  
  
As they kiss...  
  
'Will I broke the kiss or not?' Shuuichi thought 'I wouldn't mind if it last.' He thought again  
  
'My knees is getting weaker.' She thought 'I'll fall if he din't stop.' She thought again and in deed she was about to fall when Shuuichi's hand held him tight around her waist  
  
"Uhm!!!" Mr. Johnson said looking at them as they broke off the kiss "I never thought you miss each other so much but it's okay you have the whole night to continue that but first lets eat." He added  
  
"Yeah! Uhm... sorry about that." Shuuichi said recovering first  
  
Botan just smiled and blush...  
  
"It's quite alright I understand young love." Mr. Johnson said

After they ate Mr. Johnson went back to his room while Botan and Shuuichi did the same only they went in the same room...  
  
"Thanks! For the flower again."  
  
"It's okay! Anyway sorry about the kiss you know we must do that." Shuuichi said apologetically 'I'm taking it nice and slow.' He thought  
  
"It's okay I understands." Botan said looking at him  
  
"I'll take a shower." Shuuichi said and went to the bathroom  
  
After 15 minutes Shuuichi come out from the bathroom only wearing a boxer short Botan who saw it blush rapidly before saying she's going to take a shower also. 30 minutes later she came out wearing her nightgown that the saleslady chose Shuuichi who saw it blush too. After they did the necessary things they have to they decided to go to sleep Shuuichi in the couch while Botan in the bed.  
  
**Well that's it for now I think I'm running out of idea hehe!!! Joke anyway I'll write soon okay but now study first got a lot of project anyway the more review you send the faster I'll update hope I could have 10 reviews up for this chapter thanks for reading. **


	14. The Big Plans

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I just had so many things in my plate lately at least the exam is over and I can't believe it I failed most if it hehe anyway on with the story.**

**RECAP:**

"Thanks! For the flower again."

"It's okay! Anyway sorry about the kiss you know we must do that." Shuuichi said apologetically 'I'm taking it nice and slow.' He thought

"It's okay I understands." Botan said looking at him

"I'll take a shower." Shuuichi said and went to the bathroom

After 15 minutes Shuuichi comes out from the bathroom only wearing a boxer short Botan who saw it blushes rapidly before saying she's going to take a shower also. 30 minutes later she came out wearing her nightgown that the saleslady chose Shuuichi who saw it blush too. After they did the necessary things they have to they decided to go to sleep Shuuichi in the couch while Botan in the bed.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Big Plans**

It's been one month and a half already and everything went well until...

Botan woke up to find Shuuichi gone. "I can't believe he went to work today and it was suppose to be Saturday." Botan thought a got ready for breakfast

Botan went down the stairs for breakfast to find Shuuichi sitting in the dinning table with Mr. Johnson...

"Botan your awake!" Shuuichi said kissing Botan on the cheek before assisting her to sit down beside him "Sorry if I din't wake you up because you look very tired last night." Shuuichi added sitting down beside her

"It's okay! Beside I'm really tired." Botan said looking at Shuuichi then to Mr. Johnson "Good Morning Mr. Johnson!' Botan added

"Good morning Botan!" Mr. Johnson simply answered with a smile

The three of them ate quietly and went in their separate way Mr. Johnson and Shuuichi went to the office to talk about something while Botan stayed home reading a new cookbook she just bought.

Shuuichi's Office...

"Shuuichi I know the truth about you and Botan." Mr. Johnson said looking at him

"You know the truth about me and Botan?" Shuuichi trying to look confuse

"Yes I know that you two are really not married." Mr. Johnson said calmly and sat on the visitors chair

"Well since you know there's no point on pretending." Shuuichi said sitting opposite Mr. Johnson

"I know and I know that you know that I must change my mind I giving you the title."

"I know and I think I don't earn it I mean I'm not really married."

"Your not married but I know you feel something about Botan because can see it in your eyes the way you always give her flowers, dine her in expensive restaurant, giving her expensive stuff animals and jewelry. I can say you had fallen in love with her." Mr. Johnson said in an amuse way

"I must admit I had fallen hard from her ever since the first day I met her and it grew deep each day I'm with her." Shuuichi said with a smile

"I see. Now tell me what are you planning? Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"Maybe it depends on how I think she feel about me."

"If ever you're going to tell her can you send me a letter if everything went well so I can be there in your true wedding." Mr. Johnson said smiling

"I will don't worry." Shuuichi said and both of the laugh

**Shuuichi's POV**

'I guess I must tell her but first I must know what she really feel about me.' Shuuichi thought to himself

'That's a good plan but are you going to tell her Mr. Johnson already know.' A voice in the back of his head said

'No I won't, not now but maybe soon when everything is okay.'

'It's up to you. I just hope you did the right thing.'

'I did.' Shuuichi simply answered

**END OF POV**

**(AT THE SAME TIME...)  
  
Botan's POV**

'It's already one month and a half." Botan said looking at the calendar in the master's bedroom "Time sure fly fast." She added

'And your worried because the time to say goodbye and leave this place is near.' A voice in the back of her head said

'Your right. It's just hard to leave this place.' Botan admitted 'The place you learned to love.' She added

'And the person you also learned to love.'

'I know you know what I feel but it's impossible for him and me, I mean his rich and I'm what, a poor girl. You know I can never feat in.' Botan said feeling her heart is breaking into pieces

'Your right but miracle happened.' The voice in her head said again

'I just don't want to have false hope.' Botan answered. She knows that there could be a miracle that can make it possible but she don't want to have a false hope for it will only hurt her much

'Then what are you thinking?' the voice on the back of her head ask worriedly

'Leave on the last day before I even have to say goodbye.' Botan simply answered

'Are you sure about that?'

'I'm sure.'

**END OF POV**


	15. The New Plan

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I updated so I'm very sorry for that but here's another chapter for you guys! Also I want to thank all of my reviewers and I'm sadly to say that I might not update soon but I'll try. Hope you understand I just have a project in computer and it's really hard and a book report to finish.**

**RECAP:**

'I just don't want to have false hope.' Botan answered. She knows that there could be a miracle that can make it possible but she don't want to have a false hope for it will only hurt her much

'Then what are you thinking?' the voice on the back of her head ask worriedly

'Leave on the last day before I even have to say goodbye.' Botan simply answered

'Are you sure about that?'

'I'm sure.'

END OF POV

**Chapter Fifteen: The New Plan**

Shuuichi was driving home when he saw a shop that sold stuff animals that made him decided to stop and look around to buy Botan one. (A/N: Shuuichi had decided to court Botan, as in really court her and not another Game Called Love.)

"Good evening sir! How may I help you?" Said the sales lady with a very big smile

"I was wondering, how much is that bear. Over there by the chair?" Shuuichi said pointing at a very big white bear.

"Oh! That one. It cost 3,500 yen." The sales lady said still with a smile

"I'll take it." Shuuichi announce making the sales lady smile even bigger

The sales lady went to get the bear while Shuuichi waits in the counter. The sales lady returned with the bear in her hand. She was punching the price tag when Shuuichi saw different type of cards in the counter top.

"It's free so you need to choose one." The sales lady said with a smile while putting the bear in a very big paper bag.

Shuuichi smiled and started to choose but he didn't know what to choose because everything is beautiful. The sales lady was looking at him when she finally said, "Can I help you with choosing?"

"Yeah! Sure." Shuuichi said looking at the sales lady then to the cards

"Well to whom are you giving the bear?"

"What?" Shuuichi asked shock

"Well I need to know if you're giving it to your girlfriend or something." The sales lady said looking at him

"Oh! Uhmâ€ I'm giving it t-to a gi-girl that I will co-court." Shuuichi said blushing a bit 'Damn! Why did I blushed and stuttered.' Shuuichi thought

"Oh! Well if you're courting a girl this is perfect." The sales lady said handing Shuuichi a card that she picked.

Shuuichi who was very curious why the sales lady picked the card he decided to open it and to read what written inside but to his amaze there is nothing written in it. He look at the sales lady and as if the sales lady had read his thought she smiled and said, "There is nothing written to it because you're the one who have to write something on it."

"But why me?" Shuuichi said really curious 'I'm sounding very curious but hey I have I right, I mean, this my first time to court a girl because most of the girls are the one who's courting me.' He thought

"Well it's best that the dedication in the card came from you and not from others at least you can tell her how much you love her and she will know that because you wrote it by yourself making you very sincere." The sales lady explained

"I see well thank you." Shuuichi said as he paid the sales lady "Keep the change and thanks for the tips." He added getting the paper bag and the card

"Your welcome!" Shuuichi heard the sales lady said before he left

Shuuichi was sitting inside his car. It was park outside his mansion but he had no intention to go in, in fact he was inside his car for almost 30 minutes holding a pen and looking at the card. Mind you the card is still empty.

"Uh!!! What will I write." Shuuichi blurted out very frustrated

"Damn it was just a stupid card that I need to write but I can't figure something out!" he said again a loud

'Relax Shuuichi and think.' His thought said but instead of making Shuuichi relax it only made him frustrated even more

'Relax and think? Don't you know I've been relaxing and thinking for almost 30 minutes already?' he told his thought

'I can believe you love her that much that you can't say it in words.' His thought said sarcastically

"That's it!" Shuuichi said a smile forming in his face "That's it1 I can't believe it you're one hell of a thought." Shuuichi said to his thought

And without warning, Shuuichi started to scribble something on the card very fast and with in minutes he had finish what he was writing. Shuuichi put the pen away and was looking at the card to read what it said. And it said...

**Well there you have it Chapter fifteen. Hope you like it and I'm telling you I planned that cliffhanger. Hehehe!!! I'm so bad I know that anyway don't forget your Reviews and if I got a lot perhaps let's say about 10 then I'll give you a chapter, two to be exact.**


	16. The Love Letter

**Author's Note: Well first of all I want you guys to know that I'm grounded for sometime and that I can update only once every two weeks because I'll be using the computer in a internet café so hope it's okay with you guys also for all the readers of "Game Called Love" I have an up coming story it's also about Botan and Shuuichi so hope you'll find a time to read and review just the way you did with "Game Called Love". The Title will be "Double Trouble" anyway on with the story.**

**RECAP:**

Shuuichi was sitting inside his car. It was park outside his mansion but he had no intention to go in, in fact he was inside his car for almost 30 minutes holding a pen and looking at the card. Mind you the card is still empty.

"Uh!!! What will I write." Shuuichi blurted out very frustrated

"Damn it was just a stupid card that I need to write but I can't figure something out!" he said again a loud

'Relax Shuuichi and think.' His thought said but instead of making Shuuichi relax it only made him frustrated even more

'Relax and think? Don't you know I've been relaxing and thinking for almost 30 minutes already?' he told his thought

'I can believe you love her that much that you can't say it in words.' His thought said sarcastically

"That's it!" Shuuichi said a smile forming in his face "That's it I can't believe it you're one hell of a thought." Shuuichi said to his thought

And without warning, Shuuichi started to scribble something on the card very fast and with in minutes he had finish what he was writing. Shuuichi put the pen away and was looking at the card to read what it said. And it said...

**Chapter Sixteen: The Love Letter**

_**Dear Botan,**_

_**There are things that I've been feeling lately. Whether you believe it or not I feel something for you and as time pass by it started to grow until I finally realized that I've already fallen hard for you and that ever since the day I met you I already fallen in love with you it just took sometime for me to realized. Sorry for this letter I know it din't make sense but what will you expect this is the first time I ever write a love letter (if you will call it) to a girl like you. But the main point is I Love You More Than Words itself and that I can't explain it through words. I hope you feel the same.**_

_** Love, **___

_** Shuuichi**_

"Perfect!" Shuuichi said putting the note down and entering the house

Shuuichi entered the house looking for Botan when he saw her sitting in the dinning room with Mr. Johnson so instead of going straight for dinner he decided to go up to their room to put the bear down on the bed before going to dinner.

After putting the bear down on the bed Shuuichi quickly went down the stairs and straight to the dinning room. He bends down kissing Botan on the lips before sitting down on a chair to eat.

"How's work?" Botan said smiling (A/N: Mind you that she hadn't have any idea about Shuuichi's true feelings for her.)

"Good!" Shuuichi said after swallowing the piece of steak that he had cut from his plate "I must say my dear wife, you cook really good." He added before putting another piece in his mouth 'Ah! I feel great calling you my wife and it will not be long before you become my real wife.' Shuuichi thought

"You see, I told you Botan that you're cooking are great but you won't accept the fact." Mr. Johnson said before Botan can even answer Shuuichi

"Well okay, now that my husband said its good then I accept it." Botan said smiling 'If only Shuuichi you're my husband but it's really impossible.' She thought then sighed

"I see that wife would rather take a complement from her husband just like my dear wife." Mr. Johnson said laughing then wink at Shuuichi's direction who just smiled

"It's not that but lets just say I'm shy in admitting the fact that I'm a great cook." Botan said, "But hey! I'm not shy anymore to admit it, in fact I already admitted it." She said again "Anyway will you please excuse me. I'm kind a tired." She added standing up.

"It's okay with me." Mr. Johnson said looking at her making Botan smiled

"Thank you Mr. Johnson!" Botan said then she walk toward Shuuichi "Good night Honey!" She added kissing Shuuichi on the lips and left.

Botan went up the stairs and pulled open the door leading to their room. She went towards the cabinet to take some cloths for her to get ready for bed when her eyes was caught by a very big bear that was sitting in the bed and was holding a letter in a white envelope. Botan who was very curios went toward the bear and sat beside it getting the letter from the bear. She inspected the letter to know for whom the bear was when she saw her name on it and with full of excitement she read the letter:

**_Dear Botan,_**

_**There are things that I've been feeling lately. Whether you believe it or not I feel something for you and as time pass by it started to grow until I finally realized that I've already fallen hard for you and that ever since the day I met you I already fallen in love with you it just took sometime for me to realized. Sorry for this letter I know it din't make sense but what will you expect this is the first time I ever write a love letter (if you will call it) to a girl like you. But the main point is I Love You More Than Words itself and that I can't explain it through words. I hope you feel the same.**_

_** Love, **_

_** Shuuichi**_

Tears started to fall from Botan's eyes. It's not because of happiness but because of sadness. She hugged the big Teddy Bear as she thought about the reason why Shuuichi is doing this kind of things.

'If only everything is true and not a lie.' She thought still crying

'But maybe it's true.' A voice in her head said

'It can't be true everything here is just a lie starting from the day I agreed to play his wife and until now, I just hope he stop doing all of this because it will only make everything hard for me when the time came that we need to separate.' She thought again and an idea hit her that will make everything very easy.

**I know this chapter is short but I like cliffhangers don't you? Anyway I'll be updating soon after I finish everything from my homework and down to my other story and also thanks for those who reviewed my story. Thanks to HarryPotterForever1113 and Elementfoxoffire for the reviews and I must say that this chapter is for the both of you.**


	17. Butterfly Garden

**Author's Note: Well here my chapter seventeen and starting from here is the dating tactics of a True Blooded Minamino.**

**RECAP:**

Tears started to fall from Botan's eyes. It's not because of happiness but because of sadness. She hugged the big Teddy Bear as she thought about the reason why Shuuichi is doing this kind of things.

'If only everything is true and not a lie.' She thought still crying

'But maybe it's true.' A voice in her head said

'It can't be true everything here is just a lie starting from the day I agreed to play his wife and until now, I just hope he stop doing all of this because it will only make everything hard for me when the time came that we need to separate.' She thought again and an idea hit her that will make everything very easy.

**Chapter Seventeen: Butterfly Garden**

Botan was getting ready for bed and having an idea plan in her head when the door of the room opened revealing Shuuichi with a very tired face.

"Shuuichi are you okay?" Botan said looking at him

"I'm okay, just tired." Shuuichi said getting his Boxer short and a plain white t-shirt from the cabinet. "Anyway Botan, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Botan said without thinking for a moment 'At least I have a remembrance of him and me when I carry out my plan.' She added in her thought a little bit sad

"Great then, so you better wake up at 5." Shuuichi simply said and went to the bathroom to take a bath

Botan look at the now closed door of the bathroom before lying down on the bed thinking about the things they'll do tomorrow until she finally fallen asleep thinking about what tomorrow will be like. Shuuichi got out of the bathroom and sat at the other side of the bed looking at Botan who was fast asleep.

"Tomorrow I will make you realized how much you made me fallen in love with you." Shuuichi said in whisper before sleeping beside Botan

Botan walk up exact 5 o' clock but was shocked to find that Shuuichi was already awake and was currently having breakfast with Mr. Johnson. Botan fix herself fast and went straight to the breakfast table to eat a quick breakfast while Mr. Johnson and Shuuichi talk about their so called business in the living room.

"Botan you're already finished." Shuuichi said rather than asked

"Yup!"

"Good! Then lets go." Shuuichi said putting his hands around Botan's waist and moving her along with him

"But what about Mr. Johnson?" Botan asked as she slip inside the car

"What about him?" Shuuichi asked back starting the engine

"Isn't he coming with us?"

"His not, he got a lot of things to do and he said that he'll just be a disturbance for the both of us." Shuuichi explained smiling

"I see." Botan said looking at Shuuichi who started to drive 'I hope there's a real reason for him not to come with us because there isn't any.' She thought

They drive both in silent no one bothered to asked one another until...

"Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" Shuuichi asked Botan who was looking outside the window

"Do I have to? I mean I know that wherever you'll taking me it will be the most beautiful place I ever set foot on." Botan said being completely honest

"Oh! Come on ask me."

"You act like a kid sometimes Shuuichi do you know that?"

"I know that's why no one can resist me." Shuuichi said proud of himself

'Your right, no one can ever resist you not even me.' Botan thought, "Okay fine where are you taking me?" Botan said changing the topic

"I'm taking you to the Butterfly garden."

"Oh! I heard about that place. They say that the place is full of different kinds of flowers and butterflies." Botan said sounding excited (A/N: Of course she have to be excited I mean this is her first time to go there. Anyway Thanks to Rizelle Bundoc for the idea.) "Is it still very far?" She added

"A little." Shuuichi said looking at the view in front of him "Do you see that mountain over there." He added pointing to the mountain visible in front of them

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Well we need to pass that mountain to be able to go to the butterfly garden so that mean it's still far from here."

"I see." Botan said and look at the mountain in front of her

After driving for almost 2 hours they had finally arrive at the butterfly garden. Botan was looking around but she can't see anybody else only she, Shuuichi and the butterfly garden staff.

"Shuuichi I think the garden is close today." Botan said pointing the fact to Shuuichi who was parking near the gate

"You really won't find anyone here because I book the garden for only the two of us." Shuuichi said smiling as he turn off the engine

"Why?" Botan asked Shuuichi who went down and opened her door for her.

"Because if there are to many people here you won't see the beauty of the garden and if you don't see the beauty then you won't be able to appreciate the place and the butterflies." Shuuichi said putting Botan's hands around his arm "Now, Shall we?" Shuuichi added smiling at Botan as he led the way.

**Well there you have it chapter seventeen of Game Called Love. Now first of all I want to thank you all for reviewing I can't believe it I got 50 plus reviews and it makes me want to cry. Of course I got a new Shuuichi and Botan story entitled Double Trouble and I want to dedicate it all to you guys you read and reviewed my story. I must tell you that Game Called Love will come to an end soon but I promise you that I'll make another one after Double Trouble and Game Called Love. I Love You All and May God Always Shower You With His Blessings.**


	18. Blindfold

**Author's Note: Well here is my chapter eighteen and I'm very sorry for the long wait. I know that the exams are over for almost a week and a half now but I went to Hong Kong for a quick shopping trip but I'm here again so don't worry. Besides being in Hong Kong gave me an idea to this story.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu I only own the story.**

**Recap:**

After driving for almost 2 hours they had finally arrive at the butterfly garden. Botan was looking around but she can't see anybody else only she, Shuuichi and the butterfly garden staff.

"Shuuichi I think the garden is close today." Botan said pointing the fact to Shuuichi who was parking near the gate

"You really won't find anyone here because I book the garden for only the two of us." Shuuichi said smiling as he turn off the engine

"Why?" Botan asked Shuuichi who went down and opened her door for her.

"Because if there are to many people here you won't see the beauty of the garden and if you don't see the beauty then you won't be able to appreciate the place and the butterflies." Shuuichi said putting Botan's hands around his arm "Now, Shall we?" Shuuichi added smiling at Botan as he led the way.

**Chapter Eighteen: Blindfold**

Shuuichi lead Botan to a place full of different kinds of exotic flowers while the staff of the Butterfly Garden is preparing his surprise for Botan.

Shuuichi was looking at Botan. Especially her eyes that dances in pure happiness...

"So, how do you find the place?" Shuuichi asked even though it was pretty obvious in Botan's eyes

"I can't believe that you've still ask me that question." Botan said instead of answering

"Why? What's wrong in asking?"

"Nothing." Botan said as she came close to Shuuichi and wrap her hands around his neck "It just that I know that you know the answer." She added looking at Shuuichi's eyes

"Le...let just say that I wa...want to make s...sure." Shuuichi said stuttering because of her closeness

"Well I love it, very much!" Botan said giving him a kiss on his lips

Botan's POV

'What the hell did you just did?' a voice in her thought said

'I kissed him.' Botan answered calmly

'Why? Why did you kissed him? You know that there will be no you and him so why kissed him and hurt yourself?' the voice said knocking some sense on her

'Because I love him!'

'But he doesn't love you, remember that. Everything is just a play nothing more.'

'I know but what can I do? I only want to have a remembrance of him if the time came for me to leave.' Botan reasoned out

'And when that will be?' the voice asked sarcastically

'Tonight after this event, so let me cherish it for a while.'

'Its up to you, I'm just saying what I think.'

'You're a weird thought you know that?'

'I know and I know when to tell you to stop fantasizing things that can never happen.'

End Of POV

"Botan are you okay?" Shuuichi asked after recovering from the shock of the kiss

"Yeah! I'm fine." Botan said 'I just kinda had a talk with my thought.' She added in her thought

"I see! So are you hungry?"

"A little." Botan said as she took her hands off Shuuichi's neck

"Great!" Shuuichi said putting a blindfold on Botan's eyes.

"Shuuichi, what are you doing?" Botan said touching the blindfold as Shuuichi put it on her

"Nothing, just a surprise. If you know what I mean." Shuuichi said assisting Botan as they walk toward a place that will remain a mystery for Botan.

**Hahaha I'm so evil. I know that but I must say putting a cliffhanger is fun. ****Don't forget to review okay or I'll make it shorter. I mean it. (Just a little)**


	19. For You I Will

**Author's Note: Well our competition had been moved and because it was moved I'd give you this chapter so I had something to leave you guys with. Also this is my early Christmas gift for you guys. Happy Christmas!!! So please enjoy.**

**Recap:**

"Botan are you okay?" Shuuichi asked after recovering from the shock of the kiss

"Yeah! I'm fine." Botan said 'I just kinda had a talk with my thought.' She added in her thought

"I see! So are you hungry?"

"A little." Botan said as she took her hands off Shuuichi's neck

"Great!" Shuuichi said putting a blindfold on Botan's eyes.

"Shuuichi, what are you doing?" Botan said touching the blindfold as Shuuichi put it on her

"Nothing, just a surprise. If you know what I mean." Shuuichi said assisting Botan as they walk toward a place that will remain a mystery for Botan.

**Chapter Nineteen: For You I Will**

"Tell me again, why do I have to be blindfolded?" Botan asked as she walk while Shuuichi assist her by holding her hand

"Because I have a surprise to you." Shuuichi whispered to her ears sending a tingling sensation to Botan "Now I must carry you because its pretty rough road here for you." Shuuichi added and carried Botan in a bridal way and leaving Botan no choice

After 10 minutes they finally had arrive to the place. Shuuichi put Botan down carefully…

"I'm taking off the blindfold now so you can see where we are." Shuuichi said and slowly taking off the blindfold

Botan slowly open her eyes when she felt the blindfold was already off but what she saw made her gasp. She was standing on the edge of the cliff that was looking over a meadow with flowers, Butterflies and some small animals like rabbits but what enchanted her the most was the lake that was in the center of the meadow and also the sun that was shinning beautifully over the lake and the meadow making the scene in front of her very breath taking.

"Shuuichi, its beautiful here." Botan said looking at Shuuichi then at the scene in front of her

"I know." Shuuichi said wrapping his arms around Botan's waist

Botan smiled as she touched Shuuichi's hands 'I want it to be forever but I know I mean nothing to you. I want this to be a memory of you a one last time memory.' Botan thought as a single tear found its way down her eyes falling into Shuuichi's hand

"Botan are you crying?" Shuuichi ask worriedly as he turned Botan to face him

"I was just taken aback from the view of this place."

"I didn't know your such a sensitive person." Shuuichi said teasingly before grinning

"I'm not!" Botan protested and hit him playfully in his arm

"Okay! I believe you!" Shuuichi said raising his hands in surrender "Come on lets eat!"

Botan and Shuuichi was eating while recalling the time they have together starting from the time Mr. Johnson arrived until they came into a Christmas topic as Christmas is near.

"What are you planning for Christmas?" Botan asked Shuuichi after they finish clearing the food

"I was planning to have a vacation and a trip around the world." Shuuichi said looking at Botan 'With you.' He added from his thought

"I see, well it's a good thing."

"How come?" Shuuichi asked raising his right eyebrow a little

"After spending a lot of time with you I can safely say that you're an workaholic." Botan said "Beside Tomo told me that you're much worst back then." Botan added

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you're sleeping in your office for sometime because of work." Botan said "But I'm really happy that you've change a little." Botan added with a smile

'I got you to thank for that and I'm willing to change for you.' Shuuichi thought

"Shuuichi, where did you find out about this place?" Botan asked as she went and stand on the same place where she first laid eyes on everything around her

"From a special person." Shuuichi said as he went and wrap his arms around Botan's waist just like before

"May I know who?" Botan asked afraid of what might his answer would be

Shuuichi didn't answered making Botan worried and look up at him which is a wrong move because all the time that Shuuichi didn't answer he was looking down at her and with that move their lips met each other.

They kiss was slow and passionate. Botan's arms started to wrap around Shuuichi's neck as he pulled her close to him even more kissing her like he was holding back for quite a long time. He kissed her lips, her neck and back to her lips again. Heat surging from the both of them, they want to be in each other.

Shuuichi pulled away from the kiss and carried Botan in a place she don't know for she was closing her eyes and trying to savor the memory of Shuuichi's lips in her neck and lips.

Botan found herself lying on a very soft bed. As how she got there she doesn't know, what mattered to her was the feeling and that she have for the man who was on top of her who was kissing and caressing her gently as like she was a very expensive and rare glass that was carved by someone who you can't compare to others with.

**Botan's POV**

'I know your doing this because you're a man but I'm letting you do this because I love you so much.' Botan thought

'And I promise that what ever consequence that I'll be facing after this, I won't blame you and ask for your help.'

**END OF POV**

Shuuichi was starting to undress Botan with only one thing on his mind…

**Well there you have it Chapter Nineteen is finish so don't forget to read and review and also for the Game Called Love fans I have some good news I decided to make this story a little bit longer than I expected thanks for the person who reviewed and told me to make it longer and also for encouraging me by just reviewing my story so thanks a lot.**


	20. God Knows

**Author's Note: We don't have practice today so I decided to write the next chapter also about the preview its for chapter twenty, twenty one and I think twenty two. Also I'm really sorry its just that its really hard for me to write a long chapter and I don't know why hope you understand. And please don't forget your review and I have a poll question in the end of this chapter please read and answer it with your reviews. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho**

**RECAP:**

Botan found herself lying on a very soft bed. As how she got there she doesn't know, what mattered to her was the feeling and that she have for the man who was on top of her who was kissing and caressing her gently as like she was a very expensive and rare glass that was carved by someone who you can't compare to others with.

**Botan's POV**

'I know your doing this because you're a man but I'm letting you do this because I love you so much.' Botan thought

'And I promise that what ever consequence that I'll be facing after this, I won't blame you and ask for your help.'

**END OF POV**

Shuuichi was starting to undress Botan with only one thing on his mind…

**Chapter Twenty: God Knows**

Botan woke up that morning to find Shuuichi's arms are wrap around her as she nestled in his chest. She remembered very clearly what happened to them last night. She had given everything to him last night, her heart, body soul and virginity. She got out of the bed carefully picking up and wearing the nearest shirt she could find.

Botan went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath before she get ready to leave Shuuichi forever.

**Botan's POV**

'I had given everything to him.' Botan thought as she started to wash her hair "And I'm not neglecting it.' She added as tears started to fall silently

'If your not neglecting it, why are you crying?' a voice on the back of her head said

'It's not because of neglect but…' Botan words trailed off as tears wont stop flowing down her eyes

'But what?'

'But because of the pain of leaving him.'

'I always told you not to do anything that will make leaving him hard, but did you ever listen? No, instead you go out on a date with him and now you even had sex with him.' The voice said harshly like a mother would do when she found out what her daughter did

'Its not sex, what we did is we made love.' Botan said correcting the voice while crying

'You can't call what you did as making love because both of you don't feel the same way.'

'Stop it! I love Shuuichi and what we did is something I'll always remember and I promise you after this I'll say goodbye.' Botan said and went to dry herself up.

**END OF POV**

Botan was wearing the clothes she had worn yesterday and was now sitting in a small coffee table of the hotel. She had just finish putting a light lipstick and brushing her hair. She was now holding a pen and a piece of paper she found on top of the coffee table a while ago. Botan look at the blank paper as she try to write a goodbye letter or note to Shuuichi.

Dear Shuuichi,

I would like to thank you for showing me the life I can never have. Now that the contract is over and Mr. Johnson is now leaving any day now I'm leaving as well. About the amount of money you'll pay me for pretending, I don't want it for you given me enough already. I'm returning both rings to you. The wedding ring and the engagement ring for you to give it to the one you intended to be with. I'm also leaving the clothes you bought me behind; it's all up to you to do what you want to them. I'm leaving and don't even bother to find me (If ever your thinking) and don't ask why for I have my reasons but I hope we'll always be friends.

Yours Sincerely  
Botan Furuya

Botan re-read her letter before finally folding it and putting it inside a white envelope and place it on top of the pillow where her head was suppose to rest and on top of the letter she placed both the rings. Botan look at Shuuichi. Oh! how she wanted to kiss him goodbye but its to much of a risk. What if she kiss him and he suddenly woke up. Botan who don't want to wake Shuuichi decided to look at him one last time before she left.

Botan walk out of the street and started to look for a payphone when she saw one just around the corner…

**PHONE RINGING **

"Hello Hiei speaking!" Hiei answered the phone yawning

"Hello Hiei, its me Botan!" Botan said glad that Hiei was home

"Botan, How are you?" Hiei asked now wide-awake

"I'm fine but I need you to pick me up at Minamino Estate." Botan said urgently afraid that Shuuichi had woken up already and was looking for her "You do know where it is right?"

"Yeah I do, I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Thanks!" Botan said and put the receiver back to its proper place

Botan took the train to Minamino Estate as it was the fastest way to get there and luckily as she entered the house she didn't run into someone. Botan pack her things quickly and went outside the gate to wait for Hiei who was true to his word arrive exactly 15 minutes.

"Where do you want to go?" Hiei said looking at her after she got into his car

"I'm sorry." Botan said instead as Hiei started to drive in no particular destination

"Sorry for what?" Hiei said confuse

"For suddenly vanishing for about 2 months without you guys knowing." Botan said explaining

"You mean the 2 months your passing as Mr. Shuuichi Minamino's wife?" Hiei asked as she turn to the direction of her house

"How do you know about that?" Botan asked instead shocked and confuse at the same time

"He came and talk to us all about you passing and him paying you."

"And why did he do that?" Botan asked curious

"So we won't worry about you." Hiei simply answer as it was the only logical thing

"What else did he tell you?" Botan asked as if waiting for Hiei to say that Shuuichi told them how much he love her

"Nothing more!" Hiei said and even though Botan expect it, still it hurt her so much "Are you okay?" Hiei added as he saw Botan's reaction

"I'm fine, just tired." Botan answered closing her eyes to let Hiei think that she is really tired

"I'm taking you home." Hiei said softly but she didn't care, what she care about is going home and to be able to cry without holding back her tears that had been threatening to fall

Shuuichi woke up to find the bed next to him is empty so he quickly got up and put on his pants before entering the bathroom thinking that Botan was in there but he was disappointed when he didn't saw her there.

Shuuichi walk out of the bathroom shoulders are heavy and he was thinking about last night when he saw the blood stain on the bed sheet and as if a flash of lightning he remembered Botan crying his name when he had entered her and he also remembered kissing her to take the pain away. After the quick flashback of last night he saw something glittered on top of Botan's pillow that made him approach it and see the rings together with the letter.

Shuuichi took the rings in his hand and stared at the white envelope with hesitation before he finally decided to open and read the content.

Dear Shuuichi,

I would like to thank you for showing me the life I can never have. Now that the contract is over and Mr. Johnson is now leaving any day now I'm leaving as well. About the amount of money you'll pay me for pretending, I don't want it for you given me enough already. I'm returning both rings to you. The wedding ring and the engagement ring for you to give it to the one you intended to be with. I'm also leaving the clothes you bought me behind; it's all up to you to do what you want to them. I'm leaving and don't even bother to find me (If ever your thinking) and don't ask why for I have my reasons but I hope we'll always be friends.

Yours Sincerely  
Botan Furuya

After reading the letter Shuuichi didn't know what to feel. His angry because Botan left without saying goodbye and even told him not to look for her, his sad because he might never see her again but he'll do what she ask him to do. He will not look for her but God knows how much he wanted to.

'God I leave everything to you.' Shuuichi thought as he dresses himself and drove toward Minamino Estate.

**I will not tell you what Shuuichi's been thinking while undressing Botan but you'll know all about it in the later chapter but for now please answer my poll.**

**Will I or Will I not write a new story by using Yu Yu Hokusho Movie 1?**


	21. Decision Made

**Author's Note: I'm really happy because we won 3rd place in the contest and I know I didn't updated soon well its because I'm making a draft for this story and I'm busy with my new Botan and Shuuichi story entitled Revenge And Love. So hope you understand and here's chapter twenty-one for you guys to enjoy.**

**RECAP:**

Shuuichi took the rings in his hand and stared at the white envelope with hesitation before he finally decided to open and read the content.

Dear Shuuichi,

I would like to thank you for showing me the life I can never have. Now that the contract is over and Mr. Johnson is now leaving any day now I'm leaving as well. About the amount of money you'll pay me for pretending, I don't want it for you given me enough already. I'm returning both rings to you. The wedding ring and the engagement ring for you to give it to the one you intended to be with. I'm also leaving the clothes you bought me behind; it's all up to you to do what you want to them. I'm leaving and don't even bother to find me (If ever your thinking) and don't ask why for I have my reasons but I hope we'll always be friends.

Yours Sincerely  
Botan Furuya

After reading the letter Shuuichi didn't know what to feel. His angry because Botan left without saying goodbye and even told him not to look for her, his sad because he might never see her again but he'll do what she ask him to do. He will not look for her but God knows how much he wanted to.

'God I leave everything to you.' Shuuichi thought as he dresses himself and drove toward Minamino Estate.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Decision Made**

Hiei help Botan to carry her belongings to her house before leaving for a date. Botan started to gather her clothes she needed to laundry and started the washing machine before picking up the letters that was left in her doorstep. Botan started to flip the letters when she suddenly stop when her eyes was caught by a letter address to her from a different country.

Botan opened the letter and read the content that made her eyes wide in shocked…

To: Ms. Botan Furuya,

I'm Amy from The New York Times Magazine and I would like to congratulate you for you are the luckiest one who had send as their resume to be chosen to work here in our company. I'm giving you 3 months to think about it and send as your answer or just e-mail it at

Respectfully Yours,  
Amy Van Dan  
The New York Times Magazine  
Editor In chief

'I got the job, I can't believe I got the job.' Botan said as she put the letter on the kitchen table and went to her room.

**Botan's POV**

'What am I going to do?' Botan asked herself tears started to fall, the very same tears that she can't hold back anymore

'Perhaps you would want to send an e-mail telling them that you would accept the job.' A voice in the back of her head suggested

'Why will I tell them I'm accepting the job when I'm not sure anymore.' Botan asked really confuse on what she really want now

'Botan, Shuuichi doesn't love you, you know that and beside you want to start a new life and forget all about him, and well this is a good chance.' The voice said as it put some sence into her brain that had made up Botan's mind.

**END OF POV**

Botan went to her computer and e-mailed her response to the letter before she decided to go to Keiko's house and tell her the good news and the bad news at the same time.

**Minamino's Estate…**

"Shuuichi, your home, but where's Botan?" Mr. Johnson asked as he looks at him and looks around for a sign of Botan but none came

"She's not with me." Shuuichi said with no emotion kind a like the living dead (A/N: You know what I mean like his alive but his dead at the same time for he had no emotion left. Sorry if you don't get it I just can't explain it even more.)

"What do you mean she's not with you? You left with her yesterday and neither one of you had returned." Mr. Johnson said confuse

"She was with me yesterday but a while ago when I woke up, I didn't find her anywhere."

"She left you alone, why?" Mr. Johnson asked, "Is it because sahe knows that I already know the truth?"

"No, he left me a letter saying she was leaving for the contract was ending for you'll be leaving for America in about two or three days time." Shuuichi said feeling real miserably "She also told me not to look for her." Shuuichi added as some of the weight had been lifted from his chest

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Johnson asked even thought he knew that the both of them loves each other he still didn't said anything to them thinking that the both of them will eventually find out from their self but now he was thinking 'Did he done the right thing, by remaining silent for all this times?'

"Not Really." Shuuichi answered, "I just want to be alone for a while."

"I understand but can you answer my question?" Mr. Johnson asked looking at Shuuichi who nod. "Are you going to try and find her?"

"She doesn't want me to find her." Shuuichi simply answered

"And you believe that." Mr. Johnson said not ask but before Shuuichi could figure out if it was a question or a statement Mr. Johnson had disappeared to his room leaving him deep in thoughts.

Shuuichi went up to the room he and Botan had shared and even though she was no longer here, he can feel her presence, her favorite perfume can be smelled, the fragrant of her shampoo can be smelled in the bathroom and of course the memory of her still lingered in the room o rather in the whole house making him miss her presence even more.

**I know, I know, its too short but hey! As what I'm always telling you I'm not great in long chapters and beside long chapters drains my idea and I think this chapter sucks but you still have the last say so tell me what you think and you can only do that by reviewing. Also about the poll well I'm going to save it for a while I'm just going to focus ion Game Called Love, Double Trouble and Revenge And Love for a while all are which is a Shuuichi and Botan story.**


	22. Memory

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter twenty-two and thanks for waiting patiently and I had just done three drafts for this story so it really kept me waiting and also I was planning to end this before February so pray that I wont have a very busy schedule because if I have then I wont be able to finish it. This Chapter is for all the readers of this story and to my big sister who'll be proof reading this story if she got time and I don't like to pressure her so if she's not busy then she'll proof read this.**

**RECAP:**

Shuuichi went up to the room he and Botan had shared and even though she was no longer here, he can feel her presence, her favorite perfume can be smelled, the fragrant of her shampoo can be smelled in the bathroom and of course the memory of her still lingered in the room o rather in the whole house making him miss her presence even more.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Memories**

Botan decided not to go to Keiko's house because she can see that she is not in a good state to go to places instead she decided to call Keiko and tell her the job and of course accepting it.

**PHONE RINGING**

"Hello, Keiko speaking." Keiko said as she answered the phone

"Keiko, its me Botan."

"Hey! How are you?" Keiko asked curiously since it's been a while since she had heard from Botan

"I'm fine." Botan said, 'Well I think I' am.' Botan thought as she think of how much she misses Shuuichi and come to think of it she was only gone for less than 6 hours but it feels like years. "I just called to tell you that I got the job that I had applied in the States." Botan added making her voice sounded happy

"Congratulation Botan!" Keiko said happily eventually she had fall for it but why do Botan care its what she really wanted people around her to think, that she's happy but the problem is why can't she fool herself?

"Thanks Keiko, anyway can you gather the gang in Koenma's house? I wanted to tell them the good news." Botan said fooling Keiko again with her happy voice but not herself

"Sure, I'll do that right away. How about tomorrow is it a good time for you?" Keiko asked in excitement

"Yes, it would be fine and Keiko don't even think about it." Botan added before saying goodbye and putting the receiver back down

**END OF PHONE CALL**

Keiko look at her phone before putting it back to the receiver. She can't help but smile because Botan really know when she's up to something but she won't listen to her this time because whatever happen she had already set her mind about it and is now ready to do it with the help of the others. Keiko got her cellphone out and started to call all their friends with something up her sleeves.

Botan was looking at her reflection on the mirror and as she close her eyes she could still feel Shuuichi's lips on her and his touch as she explore every part of her. Botan suddenly opened her eyes and sigh

'This is just stupid.' Botan thought as she walks toward her window and could see the rain falling from the sky to wash the earth from its pain and loneliness and to bring hope and joy.

Shuuichi is now back in his old room, he can't help it but to feel empty. He needs to rest, he know that because he got to go to work tomorrow but its hard. He can't forget Botan, every part of the house reminds him of her, if he smell a flower he remembered her shampoo, a lemon, he remembered her favorite soap she wash her body with and if he ate or saw pastas he know he would remember for she cook the best pasta just like his mom did. And now his here in his old room, the only place Botan hadn't had a chance to be in and he thought he was safe in the four walls of his room but he was wrong because at the site of his bed, he couldremember the feel of her lips, her touch, the feel of her skin against his and his lips and most of all the sigh she do and the way she uttered his name at the height of their passion.

'Damn it Shuuichi, she doesn't love you.' Shuuichi scolded himself from his thought 'And what am I feeling when I was undressing her?' he thought again miserably as he look outside his window to see the rain falling from the sky to wash the earth from its pain and loneliness and to bring hope and joy.

**(A/N: Starting on this part both are looking outside their windows and they we're thinking as flashback came popping from their minds its like in some Romantic movie when they are far away and they would remember the fun times they have and how they met with a background song. Sorry I'm bad in explaining but I hope you guys got my idea.)**

**FLASHBACK**

_**I was lost and alone  
Trying to grow, making my way down that long winding road**_

Shuuichi was walking toward the park to have some fresh air and hell broke out when she heard someone screaming for help, as her bag was snatch away from her. Shuuichi did what he can do and run after the thief.

"Hey you stop!" Shuuichi ordered who still run after the guy

The guy didn't stop and when he saw that he can't out run him, he grab the nearest person to him which is Botan. And he pointed a knife in front of her throat.

"Leave the girl alone." Shuuichi said while thinking of a way

"No I…I won't!" the thief said and without even thinking Shuuichi grab the hand of the thief where the knife is then started punching it till the thief lie flat on the floor then the police arrive

And Shuuichi just found himself taking the girl to the hospital.

_**Had no reason, no rhyme  
Like a song out of time  
And there you were, standing in front of my eyes  
**_

Shuuichi was leaving the temple when he remembered his cellphone…

"I can't believe this I forgot my cell phone." Shuuichi said. As he hurry up to the shrine he pass a very familiar girl that made him stop and say the first name come across his mind "BOTAN!"

The girl look up and he know that he really had found her. And he know that he thought the pouch is fake but it work and he believe it now.

_**How could I be such a fool  
To let go of love and break all the rules  
**_

Shuuichi carried Botan to the bed, he knew it was wrong because they aren't married but he wanted her so badly and he knew she feel the same so she carried him to the bed and kiss her, caress every part of her and he started to undress her thinking how much she wanted her so badly and then it happened, they've made love with each other. Twice…

The way Botan sigh and return his kisses like if she was in love with him…

_**Girl when you walked out that door  
left a hole in my heart  
And now I know for sure**_

Botan woke up that morning to find Shuuichi's arms are wrap around her as she nestled in his chest. She remembered very clearly what happened to them last night. She had given everything to him last night, her heart, body soul and virginity. She got out of the bed carefully picking up and wearing the nearest shirt she could find.

Botan went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath before she get ready to leave Shuuichi forever.

Botan wrote a goodbye letter for Shuuichi and she knows that leaving him was the hardest part but what a girl can do when everything seems perfect but its not.

_**You're the air that I breathe  
Girl you're all that I need**_

Shuuichi and Botan Went to their first date by getting to know each other, where Shuuichi ask for help and Botan agreed to help him.

_**  
And I wanna thank you, lady  
You're the words that I read**_

Shuuichi arrive home and went to Botan's Room…

"Botan are you in there?" Shuuichi said knocking on the door "Botan?" Shuuichi said again still knocking on the door

"BOO!" Botan shouted behind Shuuichi who jump out of fright "Did I scare you?" Botan ask teasingly

"Yeah! You did one hell of a job." Shuuichi said looking at her 'Why should you be this cute?' Shuuichi thought

_**You're the light that I see  
And your love is all that I need**_

Botan was making Pasta for the both of them. Shuuichi told him how much a pasta lover he is and that his favorite pasta is the one his mom usually make. He had told Botan about his parents and everything for he feel very comfortable around her.

_**I was searching in vain  
Playing a game  
Had no-one else but myself left to blame  
**_

Shuuichi is going to asked Botan to pretend to be his wife so he went to the hospital to look for her…

"Damn it! She's gone!" Shuuichi said looking at the empty bed 'Where can she be?' he thought and was shock to know that he wanted to see the girl again 'I better go to the counter to ask the nurse.' He thought again and left

Shuuichi went to the nurse that check the check outing and coming patient…

"Excuse me but where is the patient of room 307?" Shuuichi ask the counter nurse

"Please wait sir." The nurse said as she looks in the computer

"Uhm! Can you please hurry? Because I really need to talk to her."

"She already checks out a couple of minutes ago."

"I see, thank you."

**_You came into my world  
No diamonds or pearls  
Could ever replace what you gave to me girl_**

Shuuichi brought Botan to shop and they bought clothes, shoes and Jewelry for her. The way she smiled at him while she fit the clothes she tried on. The way she hesitantly accepted the rings because she think it won't fit someone like her.

_**Just like a castle of sand  
Girl, I almost let love slip right out of my hands  
And just like a flower needs rain  
I will stand by your side through the joy and the pain**_

Shuuichi remembered the conversation he had with Mr. Johnson when he returned without Botan…

"Shuuichi, your home, but where's Botan?" Mr. Johnson asked as he looks at him and looks around for a sign of Botan but none came

"She's not with me." Shuuichi said with no emotion kind a like the living dead (A/N: You know what I mean like his alive but his dead at the same time for he had no emotion left. Sorry if you don't get it I just can't explain it even more.)

"What do you mean she's not with you? You left with her yesterday and neither one of you had returned." Mr. Johnson said confuse

"She was with me yesterday but a while ago when I woke up, I didn't find her anywhere."

"She left you alone, why?" Mr. Johnson asked, "Is it because sahe knows that I already know the truth?"

"No, he left me a letter saying she was leaving for the contract was ending for you'll be leaving for America in about two or three days time." Shuuichi said feeling real miserably "She also told me not to look for her." Shuuichi added as some of the weight had been lifted from his chest

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Johnson asked even thought he knew that the both of them loves each other he still didn't said anything to them thinking that the both of them will eventually find out from their self but now he was thinking 'Did he done the right thing, by remaining silent for all this times?'

"Not Really." Shuuichi answered, "I just want to be alone for a while."

"I understand but can you answer my question?" Mr. Johnson asked looking at Shuuichi who nod. "Are you going to try and find her?"

"She doesn't want me to find her." Shuuichi simply answered

"And you believe that." Mr. Johnson said not ask but before Shuuichi could figure out if it was a question or a statement Mr. Johnson had disappeared to his room leaving him deep in thoughts.

_**You're all that I need, girl  
You're the air that I breathe, yeah**_

Shuuichi went home when he saw a flower shop so instead he stops and entered the shop to buy flowers for Botan….

"Good evening sir how may I help you?" said a woman approaching him

"I would like to buy some flower." Shuuichi said looking around the store 'The store smells good and look beautiful.' He thought as he still looks around

"Are you buying for your girlfriend?" The woman said looking at Shuuichi

"Nope I'm buying for my wife." Shuuichi said correcting the woman who just smiled

"I see well would you like the red roses?" The woman said showing him the beautiful blooming red roses

"I must say red roses is just fine but my wife deserves the best so I say expensive and exotic flower will suit her best." Shuuichi said smiling

"I must say you really love your wife." The woman said as she ask Shuuichi to follow her

"Yes I really love my wife." Shuuichi said smiling also 'If only she knew.' He thought

"Well how about this one?" The woman asked showing Shuuichi a blue rose

"Perfect just perfect." Shuuichi said looking at the flower

The flower shop owner went to the counter and arranges the flower making it more attractive then gave it to Shuuichi who paid for it.

'I hope she'll like it.' Shuuichi thought as he drive home

Shuuichi arrive in his house exactly at dinnertime and he found Botan and Mr. Johnson Sitting while eating and talking at the same time. Shuuichi called Botan and Honey and he even kiss her here. Their very first kiss.

_**And I want to thank you  
(and I want to thank you, lady)**_

Shuuichi was driving home when he saw a shop that sold stuff animals that made him decided to stop and look around to buy Botan one. Shuuichi is now courting her for real…

"Good evening sir! How may I help you?" Said the sales lady with a very big smile

"I was wondering, how much is that bear. Over there by the chair?" Shuuichi said pointing at a very big white bear.

"Oh! That one. It cost 3,500 yen." The sales lady said still with a smile

"I'll take it." Shuuichi announce making the sales lady smile even bigger

The sales lady went to get the bear while Shuuichi waits in the counter. The sales lady returned with the bear in her hand. She was punching the price tag when Shuuichi saw different type of cards in the counter top.

"It's free so you need to choose one." The sales lady said with a smile while putting the bear in a very big paper bag.

Shuuichi smiled and started to choose but he didn't know what to choose because everything is beautiful. The sales lady was looking at him when she finally said, "Can I help you with choosing?"

"Yeah! Sure." Shuuichi said looking at the sales lady then to the cards

"Well to whom are you giving the bear?"

"What?" Shuuichi asked shock

"Well I need to know if you're giving it to your girlfriend or something." The sales lady said looking at him

"Oh! Uhm… I'm giving it t-to a gi-girl that I will co-court." Shuuichi said blushing a bit 'Damn! Why did I blushed and stuttered.' Shuuichi thought

"Oh! Well if you're courting a girl this is perfect." The sales lady said handing Shuuichi a card that she picked.

Shuuichi who was very curious why the sales lady picked the card he decided to open it and to read what written inside but to his amaze there is nothing written in it. He look at the sales lady and as if the sales lady had read his thought she smiled and said, "There is nothing written to it because you're the one who have to write something on it."

"But why me?" Shuuichi said really curious 'I'm sounding very curious but hey I have I right, I mean, this my first time to court a girl because most of the girls are the one who's courting me.' He thought

"Well it's best that the dedication in the card came from you and not from others at least you can tell her how much you love her and she will know that because you wrote it by yourself making you very sincere." The sales lady explained

"I see well thank you." Shuuichi said as he paid the sales lady "Keep the change and thanks for the tips." He added getting the paper bag and the card

"Your welcome!" Shuuichi heard the sales lady said before he left

_**You're the words that I read, girl  
You're love is all I need, yeah  
**_

Shuuichi was sitting inside his car. It was park outside his mansion but he had no intention to go in, in fact he was inside his car for almost 30 minutes holding a pen and looking at the card. Mind you the card is still empty.

"Uh!!! What will I write." Shuuichi blurted out very frustrated

"Damn it was just a stupid card that I need to write but I can't figure something out!" he said again a loud

'Relax Shuuichi and think.' His thought said but instead of making Shuuichi relax it only made him frustrated even more

'Relax and think? Don't you know I've been relaxing and thinking for almost 30 minutes already?' he told his thought

'I can believe you love her that much that you can't say it in words.' His thought said sarcastically

"That's it!" Shuuichi said a smile forming in his face "That's it I can't believe it you're one hell of a thought." Shuuichi said to his thought

And without warning, Shuuichi started to scribble something on the card very fast and with in minutes he had finish what he was writing. Shuuichi put the pen away and was looking at the card to read what it said.

_**And I want to thank you  
(and I want to thank you, lady)**_

Botan went up the stairs and pulled open the door leading to their room. She went towards the cabinet to take some cloths for her to get ready for bed when her eyes was caught by a very big bear that was sitting in the bed and was holding a letter in a white envelope. Botan who was very curios went toward the bear and sat beside it getting the letter from the bear. She inspected the letter to know for whom the bear was when she saw her name on it and with full of excitement she read the letter:

_Dear Botan,_

_There are things that I've been feeling lately. Whether you believe it or not I feel something for you and as time pass by it started to grow until I finally realized that I've already fallen hard for you and that ever since the day I met you I already fallen in love with you it just took sometime for me to realized. Sorry for this letter I know it din't make sense but what will you expect this is the first time I ever write a love letter (if you will call it) to a girl like you. But the main point is I Love You More Than Words itself and that I can't explain it through words. I hope you feel the same.  
__  
Love,  
_Shuuichi

_**You're all that I need, girl  
You're the air that I breathe, yeah  
And I want to thank you…**_

Shuuichi brought Botan to the Butterfly Garden to have fun, which they did and he blindfolded her for a surprise that she will never forget, and everything went according to plan and that is to… 'Spend time together.'

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Damn it, how can I be so blind, she loves me too." Shuuichi said aloud in realization

"I can't believe it took you a long time to figure out that she loves you." A voice behind him said

"Mr. Johnson?" Shuuichi said confuse

"I can't believe she had to leave before your realize how much you love her and I can't believe she left you because she thought you don't love her." Mr. Johnson said as an answer to Shuuichi's confuse look

"You knew about our feelings for each other?"

"Yes!" Mr. Johnson said simply

"How?" Shuuichi asked eager to know how he knew it before he does

**Well there you have it and you guys must admit this is the longest chapter ever. This is a world record and I know my flashbacks is not in order because I'm following the song "All That I Need" Boyzone and for me _"Not every happy memory should be remembered in order because it would never be a memory you would call it your past and if your remembering the happy memory you have with your love ones or someone you love, you should remember them not in order because happy memory is not just part of your life but also a part of what you feel."-One Of my Motto._ I hope you guys would appreciate my motto.**


	23. More Than Friends

**Author's Note: I'm very sad to say that I might not be able to finish this story within January to many school activities so please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho.**

**RECAP:**

"Damn it, how can I be so blind, she loves me too." Shuuichi said aloud in realization

"I can't believe it took you a long time to figure out that she loves you." A voice behind him said

"Mr. Johnson?" Shuuichi said confuse

"I can't believe she had to leave before your realize how much you love her and I can't believe she left you because she thought you don't love her." Mr. Johnson said as an answer to Shuuichi's confuse look

"You knew about our feelings for each other?"

"Yes!" Mr. Johnson said simply

"How?" Shuuichi asked eager to know how he knew it before he does

**Chapter Twenty-Three: More Than Friends**

"Because I'm not blind." Mr. Johnson simply said and before Shuuichi could say something Mr. Johnson cut in and said "I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow at 9 am, is Tomo will be the one to take me to the airport?"

"No, I will." Shuuichi answered looking at Mr. Johnson who smiled and left

Shuuichi look at the retreating form of Mr. Johnson and before he went to get ready to sleep, he made a promise to find Botan again.

**NEXT DAY…**

Shuuichi went to the office with Mr. Johnson for his farewell party and it went very well for Shuuichi had enjoyed somehow.

Botan went to Koenma's house after she had pack all her belongings. Everyone are already there and even though she had warn Keiko not to give her a farewell party, she just can't help it but to feel touched and she can't deny the fact that she had fun.

"So Botan, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Hiei asked pretending he doesn't know

"Hiei, as if you don't know." Botan said with a smile

"Okay, you got me." Hiei said playfully and then both laugh making the others look at them

"Well, since we caught all their attention might as well make the announcement." Hiei said after they both have controlled their laughter

"I guess I will." Botan said to Hiei then look at her other friends "well as you guys already know that I got accepted from the job and I accepted the offer, I just want to say thank you guys for everything and I'm going to miss you all." Botan said as tears started to fall

Everyone in the room is feeling both sad and happy. Sad because Botan will be leaving and happy because she finally had gotten the job she always wanted.

"Congratulation Botan!" Everyone said in unison and they hug each other in a group hug

"Thanks guys." Botan said whipping the tears that had fallen from her eyes as others did the same "And guys." Botan said getting her friends attention "If ever someone came looking for me, tell them you don't know where I' am." Botan added as her friends nodded

The party continued now in full of spirit. Botan who needed time alone went out to the balcony.

"I'm going to miss this place." Botan muttered, as she look around her taking in the view that she will miss dearly

"Need some company?" Hiei asked as he walks toward her and handed her one of the beer bottle he was holding

"Yes." Botan answered as she took the bottle before looking around her again

"You don't want to go do you?" Hiei asked after looking at Botan for a few minutes

"How can you say that?" Botan asked putting her fake mask to fool Hiei

"Don't give me that smile Botan, if you could fool the others with that not me, I know you too well to fall for that." Hiei said looking at Botan with concern

"I'm torn between two things. I don't want to leave because of you guys but at the same time I want to leave for the job I always wanted." Botan said looking at Hiei praying that she had convince him with her answer

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Botan finally said giving up from acting that she was okay, that she was torn between in deciding to leave her friends or to go for the job. She knows very well that Hiei being her best friend knows her very much. "I'm really confuse Hiei, I don't know what I want anymore."

"I do." Hiei said making Botan look at him "You accepted the job to runaway from the fact that Shuuichi doesn't love you but even though you know that he doesn't love you, your love for him is holding you back."

"I don't believe you know me that well." Botan said with a force laugh to ease the tension as she drink from her beer bottle

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Hiei asked as he drink his beer

"And what, make a fool out of myself?" Botan asked, "I think its better this way." Botan added whipping her eyes dry as tears started to fill them

"I'm just saying, what if he loves you too and you where just too blind to see it, beside you can't always runaway Botan." Hiei said hugging her to comfort her

"Why do you care so much about me?" Botan asked only raising her head to look at Hiei

"For all my life I thought I only love you as a friend, my best friend but as times pass by I had girlfriends but it always ended up badly. I thought it was because of them but after Jenny I realized that it was all because of me." Hiei said and stop to breath in some air before continuing "I always compare them with you and no one seems to be like you. Before Jenny and I had broke up, she told me that she had enough being a second best in my heart; she said she could never be like you because you and her are different from each other. I didn't understand her back then, but then I realize all my pass girlfriends had said the same thing and it make me see the thing I'd over look. I'm deeply in love with you."

"What are you saying?" Botan said as she withdrew from his arms

"I love you more than a friend."

**Well there you have it another short chapter but I have fun writing it and I only hope that you guys had fun ready it as much as I do on writing it. Don't forget to read and review.**


	24. Goodbye To You

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter and it goes to all of you guys who read and reviewed my work and it really help me a lot to relax my stress whenever I read your reviews anyway on with this chapter.**

**RECAP:**

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Hiei asked as he drink his beer

"And what, make a fool out of myself?" Botan asked, "I think its better this way." Botan added whipping her eyes dry as tears started to fill them

"I'm just saying, what if he loves you too and you where just too blind to see it, beside you can't always runaway Botan." Hiei said hugging her to comfort her

"Why do you care so much about me?" Botan asked only raising her head to look at Hiei

"For all my life I thought I only love you as a friend, my best friend but as times pass by I had girlfriends but it always ended up badly. I thought it was because of them but after Jenny I realized that it was all because of me." Hiei said and stop to breath in some air before continuing "I always compare them with you and no one seems to be like you. Before Jenny and I had broke up, she told me that she had enough being a second best in my heart; she said she could never be like you because you and her are different from each other. I didn't understand her back then, but then I realize all my pass girlfriends had said the same thing and it make me see the thing I'd over look. I'm deeply in love with you."

"What are you saying?" Botan said as she withdrew from his arms

"I love you more than a friend."

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Goodbye To You**

"I didn't know you love me more than a friend." Botan said looking at Hiei as tears started to fall from her eyes again

"I didn't even know I love you, like what I had told you I just found that out when my last break-up with my new girlfriend said the same thing my other girlfriends said before we broke-up." Hiei said wiping Botan's tears

Without warning Botan hug Hiei tightly and Hiei can feel his shirt getting wet from Botan's tears "Why didn't I just fallen in love with you then all of this wouldn't happen."

"Even I wanted to ask you that, but its wrong for you found true love along the way." Hiei said comforting her "Now stop crying for we need to go back inside and remember to smile." Hiei added as he lift her face and wipe her tears

"Thanks!" Botan said with a very sincere smile

Hiei and Botan went back inside and they continued the party for Botan till midnight. Hiei took Botan home as she was leaving for America that same day.

"I'll pick you at around one." Hiei said after Botan had unlocked her front door.

"Sure and thanks for the ride." Botan said kissing Hiei on the cheek

"No problem." Hiei said and went back to his car and drove off toward his place

Mr. Johnson suitcase was now on the back of Shuuichi's SUV and he were sited in front on the passenger sat while Shuuichi was behind the wheels and started to drive toward the airport.

Botan arrive in the airport just in time. She had said goodbye to Hiei and she had promise him that she'd call when she's already in America.

Shuuichi accompany Mr. Johnson to the departure area bound to America…

"I have a nice time staying here in Japan." Mr. Johnson said "And I had a nice time giving you advices and especially when I watch you and Botan together." Mr. Johnson added and gave Shuuichi a long brotherly or rather fatherly hug

"It has been a pleasure having you here." Shuuichi replied after the hug

Mr. Johnson look at Shuuichi in the eyes before he spoke "True love comes once in a lifetime, so we should never let it slip away or even go."

Before Shuuichi could reply they heard a female voice calling the entire

Passenger in Flight JXK 835 bound to America to proceed to Gate 10.

"Remember Shuuichi, there is no guarantee that it would never be too late." Mr. Johnson said looking at Shuuichi who smiled a little

"You treat me as a son when you know too well that I'm applying for your job."

"Because your still young and you still have so much to learn."

"And I guess the lesson your trying to teach me now is to fallow my heart and search for Botan because nothing in this world has a guarantee." Shuuichi said looking at Mr. Johnson

"Very good." Mr. Johnson said and they hug again unaware that a certain blue-haired girl walk pass them…

Botan walk toward Gate 10 for flight JXK 835 bound to America. Along the way she saw a red-haired guy hugging an older guy. 'They must be father and son.' Botan thought as she proceeds to the plane that are now boarding…

Shuuichi look at Mr. Johnson's retreating back as he head toward Gate 10 with a promise to himself and Mr. Johnson to look for Botan.

Shuuichi went out of the airport, he never felt better. Having Mr. Johnson guiding and telling him things is like having a father again.

Shuuichi went to Botan's apartment but she wasn't home so he went to Naoko's Bakeshop but Keiko only said that Botan had resigned and that she had no idea where she went and the manager of the coffee shop where Botan work also said the same thing. When Shuuichi had started to look for Botan, he had hope in finding her but as time pass by he started to loose hope. He felt worried and scared that his near in loosing her and all of that was confirmed when all of Botan's friends that he had asked told him that she was gone and that they don't know where she is. He knows very well that Botan told them not to tell him but can't they see that he was looking for her to proclaim his undying love for her?

Shuuichi was now walking along the side of the beach thinking about Botan. When he got tired, he sat down on the sand and inserted both his hands in his slacks pocket when he felt something in his right pocket that he pulled it out. It was the pouch of destiny, the one he use to look for Botan. Then without warning he remembered what the kid had said about the pocket finding the person his looking for.

Shuuichi can't help it but to smile and without further thinking; he went to his car and drive toward the shrine to use the pouch of destiny in finding Botan again.

Inside the plane Botan was looking for a pen in her purse when she saw something red and when she took it out, she realize that it was the pouch of destiny the one she use to look for Shuuichi…

**Well there you have it chapter twenty-four don't forget to review okay because it's my stress medicine. Hehe!!! And I don't think I did a great job in this chapter and especially in the cliffhanger. Anyway I still want to here from you guys on what you think about this chapter.**


	25. Neglect

**Author's Note: Chapter Twenty-five is finally up and I hope you'll like it I mean I really prepared this chapter and also the following ones as the end is near but I'm going to tell you when but now here's Chapter Twenty-Five with Neglect.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the story plot.**

**RECAP:**

Shuuichi can't help it but to smile and without further thinking; he went to his car and drive toward the shrine to use the pouch of destiny in finding Botan again.

Inside the plane Botan was looking for a pen in her purse when she saw something red and when she took it out, she realize that it was the pouch of destiny the one she use to look for Shuuichi…

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Neglect**

**FLASHBACK**

Botan's POV 

'_I wanted to meet the guy who save me from the thief and paid my bills so I can thank him and I know this is impossible because I need to write the name of the guy but the problem is I don't know his name so instead I describe him in the paper I only hope it could help.' She prayed and left._

_END OF POV_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**PLANE…**

After the flashback Botan can't help but to let a single tear to fall. If only they are really destine for each other just like what the pouch of destiny did. Botan put the pouch back on her purse again and finally pulling out a pen.

Japan… 

Shuuichi finally had arrived in the temple shrine. (A/N: The same shrine where Shuuichi and Botan had met.) Shuuichi opened the pouch and pulled the paper inside it, to see Botan's name neatly written on it."

**FLASHBACK**

_Shuuichi's POV_

'_I guess I'm all set.' Putting the piece of paper with Botan's name inside the pouch _

'_I only hope this works I mean for me this is just a foolish belief.' As he walk toward the Shrine_

_END OF POV_

_Shuuichi's POV_

'_Well I don't believe in this crap but I really wanted to see Botan not because of my problem of looking for a wife but I want to know her better because something inside me say that I wanted her to be my real wife not a props.' Shuuichi prayed and left without looking on his side _

_END OF POV_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shuuichi put the paper back on the pouch and went to pray for help to find Botan.

'Before I don't believe in this crap, I thought its just for fun and if ever you found what your looking for I always consider it as a coincident.' Shuuichi thought in prayers 'And I thought finding Botan is also a coincident, but I was wrong.' Shuuichi added looking at the pouch then close his eyes

'Finding Botan is not a coincident, for, having something this beautiful can't be considered as a coincidence, it was destined to happened.' Shuuichi continued then took a deep breath

'If we are really destined to each other, please help me find her.' Shuuichi said and open his eyes to leave but without looking around making sure that Botan is nowhere to be seen before he went to leave

**2 DAYS LATER…**

"Shuuichi, you got to get ready for your meeting." Tomo said as he entered Shuuichi's office "Are you okay?" Tomo added when he saw Shuuichi who look so with dark eye bugs under his eyes.

"How can I be okay? I been looking for Botan for 2 days now but I can't find her anywhere. Do you know what that means?" Shuuichi said looking at Tomo "The girl I had love so much is gone. She left me and she won't let me find her." Shuuichi added when Tomo didn't answered

"I know but you can't do this to the company. Don't you know that our company's rating went down over 15?" Tomo said looking at Shuuichi who was shocked from the news "I know you love her so much but you also must think about your employees because they're depending on you." Tomo added still looking at Shuuichi "I'm telling you this as one of your employee and as a friend." Tomo added again when Shuuichi still didn't answered then Tomo left Shuuichi's office

**5 HOURS LATER AFTER THE MEETING…**

"Shuuichi, you have a phone call from Mr. Johnson on line 2." Tomo said on the intercom

"Thanks Tomo." Shuuichi answered and answered the phone call from Mr. Johnson

**PHONE CALL**

"Mr. Johnson, its nice to hear from you." Shuuichi said for once being happy after 2 days

"I just called to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Mr. Johnson said with sense of worried in his voice

"Sure." Shuuichi said trying to ease some worry of Mr. Johnson

"Do you want to take my place?"

"I want to but I'm not worthy to have it." Shuuichi simply said with a hint of misery

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm neglecting my company and it all because of a woman."

"a woman that you had learned to love." Mr. Johnson said as he sip his cup of coffee in his office

"It's still the same." Shuuichi said brushing his free hand on his hair in frustration

"It's not the same, you met the girl you had love more than yourself and loosing her hurts a lot so you have a reason to neglect things but make sure you don't do it for a long time."

"Thanks Mr. Johnson."

"Your welcome, I'll call you again to give you the time, date and

lace of the announcement." Mr. Johnson said then said goodbye

**END OF PHONE CALL**

After putting down the phone Shuuichi decided to take care of his business while looking for Botan at the same time.

'Mr. Johnson is right, I met the girl I had love more then myself and loosing her hurts a lot but that doesn't mean I should neglect my job as the president and owner of this company.' Shuuichi thought and started to do his work… the way he always do it…

Botan had started working. Everything is going well except every night when she would cry for she misses a certain red-haired guy.

**FIN FIN FIN hehe I finally had finish this chapter I hope you like it and don't forget to read and review. The more review the more I'll update soon…**


	26. My Heart's Thief

**Author's Note: I'm really doing my best to update as much as possible and that's why I'm updating right now. And to all the people who are reading this and also reading my other Shuuichi and Botan story I would like to tell you that I'm planning to update Game Called Love more often than the others because of the near ending of this story so please understand.**

**Disclaimer's Note; I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the story.**

**RECAP:**

After putting down the phone Shuuichi decided to take care of his business while looking for Botan at the same time.

'Mr. Johnson is right, I met the girl I had love more then myself and loosing her hurts a lot but that doesn't mean I should neglect my job as the president and owner of this company.' Shuuichi thought and started to do his work… the way he always do it…

Botan had started working. Everything is going well except every night when she would cry for she misses a certain red-haired guy.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: My Heart's Thief**

It's Botan third week from working in the best selling magazine ever in the State The New York Times Magazine. She was hurrying for work when she bump into someone…

"Mr. Johnson!" Botan said, looking at Mr. Johnson

"Botan!" Mr. Johnson also said at the same time Botan did

**Botan's POV**

'Oh no! What am I going to do?' Botan said, panicking

'Don't panic Botan and think.' Botan told herself and think for a second and bingo she had an excuse.

**END OF POV**

"I didn't expect to see you here." Mr. Johnson said pretending that he doesn't know anything

"I'm on vacation but I'll be going back to Japan tomorrow." Botan replied 'Please let him believe it and ask no more.'

"I see, I wish I can show you around but I have business to attend to." Mr. Johnson said with a sigh (A/N: What and actor. He can win an Oscar for best actor, don't you agree?)

"You don't have to bother Mr. Johnson, I mean I'll be going back to Japan tomorrow." Botan said and she know very well that if Mr. Johnson won't leave then she will run out of ideas

"I understand." Mr. Johnson said looking at her "Well, I better go, lots to do." Mr. Johnson added when Botan didn't replied

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Johnson." Botan said kissing Mr. Johnson on the cheek

"Same here." Mr. Johnson said and they parted

After the meeting, Botan went to work. She tried to concentrate and work but still meeting Mr. Johnson somehow brought uneasiness to her with no good reason at all.

Mr. Johnson arrived in his office with a big smile. Finding Botan, he can finally call Shuuichi and tell him the good news. He knows that he had no right to interfere but what can a old man do when true love is slipping away.

Mr. Johnson went to his private fridge to get a bottle of beer before he will call Shuuichi to tell him the news.

**Japan…**

"Mr. Minamino, you have a phone call from Mr. Johnson on line 1." Tomo said through the intercom

"Thanks Tomo." Shuuichi said, before answering line 1 (A/N: Shuuichi had change after Mr. Johnson first phone call and the company gained recognition from other country.)

**Phone Call**

"Mr. Johnson, it's nice to hear from you again." Shuuichi said happily

"It would be more nicer if I'd tell you the reason why I called." Mr. Johnson said even happier for finally a true love will soon be united again

"What is it?"

"You got my position so better make sure that you're here by Monday. But I guess you'll be so anticipated when I tell you my news that you'll be flying here tonight." Mr. Johnson said with a small laugh

"I can't believe it, thanks Mr. Johnson. But if you don't mind me saying, I'm a little confuse about me flying there tonight." Shuuichi said happy to have Mr. Johnson place but confuse at the same time about him going to New York tonight

MR. Johnson smiled to himself before saying, "I saw Botan a while ago, she's here and according to my source, she's working in New York Times Magazine."

"She's there!" Shuuichi said, can't help himself to stand up wit the mix of feelings he had right now

"So, when are you coming here?" Mr. Johnson asked knowingly

"As soon as possible."

"Then, I better say goodbye." Mr. Johnson said and said goodbye

"Goodbye Mr. Johnson and thank you for telling me where she is." Shuuichi said then he put the receiver back to its proper place

**END OF PHONE CALL**

"Tomo, I need you in my office now." Shuuichi ordered in a happy tone through the intercom

Tomo entered Shuuichi's office after receiving the call and was now standing in front of Shuuichi's desk while Shuuichi was sited on his office chair.

"I want you to call Nigel and tell to get my privet jet ready for we will be leaving for New York tonight." Shuuichi said looking at Tomo

Even thought Shuuichi sudden plan of going to New York was confusing, Tomo didn't say anything instead he just nodded on the instruction.

"Also, everything that I need to sign give it to me now so I can do it before I leave and as for the other stuff that will be needing my attention while I'm gone, I'll give those task to you." Shuuichi added looking at Tomo

"I'll get on to this right now." Tomo said, "If you don't mind me asking but why the sudden plan on going to New York and beside you only use your private jet in important matters." Tomo added looking at Shuuichi's determined face

"Because it's important, I'm off to get my heart's thief back." Shuuichi simply answered and Tomo left without another word for he knew what Shuuichi mean.

**Well here's Chapter Twenty- Six and I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews and all especially the support you've given me especially in this story alone and many more. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF THE READERS OF THIS STORY! **


	27. Gun Shot

**Author's Note: As what I have promised you I'll be updating this story a lot so here's Chapter Twenty-Seven of Game Called Love and I hope you'll like it.**

**RECAP:**

"I'll get on to this right now." Tomo said, "If you don't mind me asking but why the sudden plan on going to New York and beside you only use your private jet in important matters." Tomo added looking at Shuuichi's determined face

"Because it's important, I'm off to get my heart's thief back." Shuuichi simply answered and Tomo left without another word for he knew what Shuuichi mean.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Gun Shot**

Shuuichi was on his rented car outside Botan's house in New York. According to Mr. Johnson, Botan was staying in this house. Shuuichi stick his hand on his right pocket and pulled the pouch of destiny out of it. He look at it for a while before putting it back in his pocket and went to knock on the front door of the Botan's house.

"What can I do for you sir?" An elderly woman asked as she opened the door

"I'm looking for someone, her name is Botan Furuya and according to my friend, she lives here." Shuuichi said politely

"Ah! Botan, yes she lives here indeed but she's not here right now." The elderly woman said "She's in her office if I'm not mistaken." The elderly woman added

"Thank you man." Shuuichi said and was about to walk back toward his car when he was interrupted

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"I hope so." Shuuichi only said and left making the elderly woman confuse

Shuuichi walk back to his rented car and drive toward a park. He needs to clear his mind before looking for Botan again.

Shuuichi was now sited in one of the park bench when he heard woman shout…

"Help! Thief!"

'Here we go again.' Shuuichi thought as he saw man running with a purse and he run after him

The thief saw Shuuichi running after him so he grabs the nearest person he saw and drug him or her to an alleyway.

"Stop or I'll shoot her!" The thief shouted to Shuuichi

Shuuichi stop and look at the person or the thief hostage and was shocked to see Botan looking straight at him. Shuuichi saw the terror in her eyes and he look at her eyes sending a message of assurance that he'll save her no matter what.

Botan nodded her head, as she understood something and without warning she stomp into the thief right foot giving him a serge of pain. Botan run toward Shuuichi as Shuuichi step forward to block Botan when he saw the thief had raised his gun and fired.

Botan look at Shuuichi to see if he was hurt but she didn't got a chance to because Shuuichi had lunge himself on top of the thief's body and they where rolling around trying to fight for the gun and with luck Shuuichi got it and fired it toward the thief making the thief bleed a lot and became unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Botan asked as she walks toward Shuuichi

"No, he's just unconscious." "Shuuichi said looking at Botan

"Thank you!" Botan said looking at Shuuichi also 'God he saves my life again.' Botan thought

Shuuichi smiled at her and said jokingly "Is this how we will always meet each other?"

"I guess so!" Botan said can't help but to feel happy seeing Shuuichi again

'God knows how I wanted to wrap you ion my arms now.' Shuuichi thought "I would like to have dinner with you, if it would be okay with you." Shuuichi asked

"I'd love too." Botan said as police and ambulance rush to the scene

Shuuichi smiled at Botan then without warning, he fell to the ground (Face down) unconscious.

"Shuuichi!" Botan said turning Shuuichi around and then she saw it, Shuuichi was shot and he was bleeding so much

Shuuichi was now on the operating room as the doctors are trying to save him. Botan was waiting outside the operating room when Mr. Johnson arrive with a very worried look…

"What did the doctor said about his condition?" Mr. Johnson asked as Botan hug him and tears started to fall from her eyes

"The doctor hadn't said anything yet." Botan said "And I'm so scared, what if he dies or he…"

"Shh! Don't think like that Botan, Shuuichi is a strong person and I know that he can make it through." Mr. Johnson said wiping her tears while comforting her

"I love him so much that loosing him will bring no meaning to my life." Botan said admitting the love she really has for Shuuichi

Mr. Johnson was about to tell Botan something when the doctor cam out of the operating room…

"Doctor, how is he doing?" Mr. Johnson asked as he and Botan approach the doctor

**Well there you have it hope you like and tell me what you think!**


	28. Open

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter of Game Called Love and as promise I'm updating as much as I can and I decided to write the whole wedding part of Shuuichi and Botan to explain Mr. Johnson's strange attitude or behavior towards life. So better look forward to it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the story.**

**RECAP:**

"What did the doctor said about his condition?" Mr. Johnson asked as Botan hug him and tears started to fall from her eyes

"The doctor hadn't said anything yet." Botan said "And I'm so scared, what if he dies or he…"

"Shh! Don't think like that Botan, Shuuichi is a strong person and I know that he can make it through." Mr. Johnson said wiping her tears while comforting her

"I love him so much that loosing him will bring no meaning to my life." Botan said admitting the love she really has for Shuuichi

Mr. Johnson was about to tell Botan something when the doctor cam out of the operating room…

"Doctor, how is he doing?" Mr. Johnson asked as he and Botan approach the doctor

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Open**

"Mr. Minamino took a gun shot near his gut thankfully his organs are all fine but the problem is he lost a lot of blood and he has a rare blood type." The doctor said straight forward

"What type of blood does he have?" Mr. Johnson asked

"Can I see him?" Botan also asked the same time as Mr. Johnson did

"His blood type O and it would be a great idea if you would talk to him then maybe you could help him wake up."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked confuse

"Mr. Minamino is currently on a coma." The doctor said answering Botan

"No…no…" Botan said now sobbing as Mr. Johnson comfort her

"Come on, I'll take you home." Mr. Johnson whispered to Botan after the doctor left for another patient

"I don't want to leave him." Botan whispered back not sobbing anymore but tears still wouldn't stop falling

"Very well then, I'll leave you fro a while to talk to the cop and hopefully I'll be able to find someone with a blood type O." Mr. Johnson said and Botan just nod in agreement

**Unknown place…**

Shuuichi was in place he never seen before. The place is dark but somewhere far away from him, he can see light shinning…

'Does this mean I had to choose?' Shuuichi thought as he looked at the light ahead

'This darkness is full of pain and sorrow while the light ahead felt like peace.' Shuuichi thought again. After a few minutes of thinking, he started to walk toward the light ahead

**Hospital…**

Botan was sited on a chair beside Shuuichi's bed, she was holding his hand praying that he will wake up when suddenly Shuuichi's heart monitor went flat.

Nurses and a doctor rush in Shuuichi's room and started to do CPR (A/N: I think that's what it called.) while Botan stood there and started to pray even harder

**BOTAN'S PRAYER**

God, I know I'm not a believer but if this is your way to make me realize that you really exist then I do believe you but please help me, I love this man your taking away from me and I want to have a chance to be with him, to have a family with him and I want to share You with him and together we will be under your guidance, so please God save him.

Amen

**END OF BOTAN'S PRAYER**

Tears started to fall from Botan's eyes as she whispered those three words "I LOVE YOU" and she kept repeating it over and over again

**Unknown place…**

Shuuichi was getting closer to the light, just a few more steps and he will be there when he suddenly stop…

'What was that?' Shuuichi thought as he listen carefully to a female voice he just heard

'_I love you!'_

'That voice it sounded so familiar.' Shuuichi thought as he listen and think at the same time

'_I love you!' The voice came again_

"Botan!" Shuuichi said as he realized that the voice belongs to Botan and that Botan had told him she loves him over and over again.

Shuuichi turned toward the darkness that he had just left and started to run toward it as fast as he could…

**Hospital…**

"Okay, we'll try it again for the last time." The doctor said and performs an electric shock while Botan is still praying intently when Shuuichi's heart monitor started to beep again

"His condition is returning to stable." The nurse next to Shuuichi's heart monitor announce

"Good." The doctor said looking at the nurse then to Botan "He's okay now."

"Thank you." Botan simply said and the doctor and the nurses left for their next patient leaving Shuuichi and Botan alone again

Botan went to stand beside Shuuichi's bed. She was looking down at him, tears started to fall as she remembered that she had almost lost Shuuichi a while ago when his heart suddenly stop beating.

Botan was still looking down at Shuuichi when her tears fell from his face. Botan started to reach for his face when she saw his eyelids started to move as if Shuuichi was trying to open her eyes.

**Thank you, Thank you finally I had finish chapter twenty-eight and tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. Love you guys so much and thanks for all the reviewers and I'll be mentioning all after my last chapters and forget if I dedicate this chapter to you guys because I decided to dedicate this whole story to you guys and to you guys alone.**


	29. New Door

**Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day to you guys and this is my second to the last chapter of Game Called Love and expect the last chapter to be very long so hope you'll wait for it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the story plot.**

**RECAP:**

Botan went to stand beside Shuuichi's bed. She was looking down at him, tears started to fall as she remembered that she had almost lost Shuuichi a while ago when his heart suddenly stop beating.

Botan was still looking down at Shuuichi when her tears fell from his face. Botan started to reach for his face when she saw his eyelids started to move as if Shuuichi was trying to open her eyes.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: New Door**

Shuuichi had been awake for a couple of minutes now but Botan hadn't had a chance to talk to him for the doctor started to check him up for signs of any concussions that was left. Botan was pacing up and down, she really wanted to talk to Shuuichi when…

"You can now see him." The nurse who had been Shuuichi's personal nurse said cheerfully

"Thank you!" Botan simply replied and went inside Shuuichi's room

Botan went inside Shuuichi's room to find him sitting up on his bed, back lying on his prop pillows.

"Hey!" Botan said looking at Shuuichi

"Hey!" Shuuichi replied, "Come here." Shuuichi added motioning Botan to sit beside him when she didn't move

Botan went to sit beside him and said, "Thank you for saving my life again."

"It's nothing." Shuuichi said looking at Botan whose tears started to fall "Hey, why are you crying?" Shuuichi added whipping the tears out of her eyes as he ignored the pain it brought doing the task

"I was so worried." Botan said trying to stop the tears "I thought I'm going to loose you." She added

"I thought so too but I hear your voice calling me back and that's why I'm here, I own you my life." Shuuichi said holding Botan's hand

"I love you so much Shuuichi, I wanted you to know that and its okay if you…" Botan hadn't had a chance to finish because Shuuichi had kiss her on the lips

"I love you too more than you can ever imagine." Shuuichi said looking into Botan's eyes then to her lips before they kiss again this time for a very long time

Tomo who flew all the way from Japan was now talking with Mr. Johnson excitedly after hearing about Shuuichi's condition. Tomo was first to approach Shuuichi's room so he open the door to went in together with Mr. Johnson when they suddenly stop in front of the door way and look at each other.

Tomo who look at Mr. Johnson who was looking at Tomo also nodded their head and close the door behind them quietly as they walk toward the hospital exit door.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him slipping into comma again." Tomo said as they are near the exit

"I guess your right, by the look of them kissing together everything sure is back to normal." Mr. Johnson said and laugh as he remembered the kissing scene he and Tomo had just witness

"I agree." Tomo said and also laugh

Shuuichi and Botan broke from their kiss then smile at each other when…

"I must be dreaming or something but a while ago I heard the door opened and closed." Botan said looking at the door

"Me too but it must be the door of our life who had closed itself to open a new one for us to share together."

"Very funny." Botan said with a smile

"I know I should do this over a candle light dinner but I know this is the right moment." Shuuichi said looking at Botan's eyes as he took her hand "Botan, will you marry me? Not for another Game Called Love but for real, to be my wife and the mother of my child."

"Yes, I would love too not for a Game Called Love but for real, to be your wife and the mother of your child." Botan said with a smile as Shuuichi slid the very same ring he had put on her before and kiss it

"When do you want to get married" Shuuichi asked grinning

"After a year."

"What I can't wait that long!" Shuuichi blurted out

"After six months then while at the same time we're preparing the wedding." Botan said, "Beside I want to savoir the feeling of being engage." Botan added so Shuuichi will agree

"Fine, I'm just worried I won't be able to keep my hands on you for too long." Shuuichi admitted looking at Botan

"But a kiss will help right?" Botan asked playfully

"Of course!" Shuuichi answered playfully also

"Then what are you waiting for I'm serious you know." Botan said and before something else could happen they had kiss again

**Well there you have it so don't forget to review.**


	30. Happy Ending

**Author's Note: Well this is my 2nd to the last chapter because I'm putting up an Epilogue so I hope you'll like this and will be waiting for the Epilogue.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the plot of this story.**

**RECAP:**

"I know I should do this over a candle light dinner but I know this is the right moment." Shuuichi said looking at Botan's eyes as he took her hand "Botan, will you marry me? Not for another Game Called Love but for real, to be my wife and the mother of my child."

"Yes, I would love too not for a Game Called Love but for real, to be your wife and the mother of your child." Botan said with a smile as Shuuichi slid the very same ring he had put on her before and kiss it

"When do you want to get married" Shuuichi asked grinning

"After a year."

"What I can't wait that long!" Shuuichi blurted out

"After six months then while at the same time we're preparing the wedding." Botan said, "Beside I want to savoir the feeling of being engage." Botan added so Shuuichi will agree

"Fine, I'm just worried I won't be able to keep my hands on you for too long." Shuuichi admitted looking at Botan

"But a kiss will help right?" Botan asked playfully

"Of course!" Shuuichi answered playfully also

"Then what are you waiting for I'm serious you know." Botan said and before something else could happen they had kiss again

**Chapter Thirty: Happy Ending**

It's been six months already and both Shuuichi and Botan are back in Japan were their wedding will be held, of course family and friends are all invited.

**Inside one of the room of the church…**

Botan who was standing in front of the body mirror looks very lovely in her white silk wedding gown. She must admit how happy she was for a few minutes she will be marrying the man she love the one who told her six months ago that he will never made love to her until their honeymoon night. Botan was still looking at her reflection when someone knocks on the door…

"Come in!" Botan said as she sat down on a nearest chair

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Keiko asked as she enter the room wearing a light violet gown which is the theme color of the wedding

"Yes, I am." Botan said with a smile

"Good, everything are in place and all we need is you, the beautiful bride." Keiko said smiling "And we can't wait to start the wedding especially the groom." Keiko added making Botan laugh

"Well, I'm ready now so we better go before the groom fetch me himself." Botan said and they left the room toward the church's outside door

**Church altar…**

Shuuichi was standing in front of the altar waiting for his bride, he can't help but to feel happy and very lucky because he will be marrying the most beautiful woman he had set his eyes on (Both attitude and outward appearance). As he look around he also can't help but to smile whenever he saw the people who are very important to him and Botan, like Mr. Johnson and his wife who he and Botan get very close to over the six months they were engage will stand as father and mother of the bride. Tomo, his best man, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke who will also be part of the wedding and of course their partners Yukina, Tomo's long term girlfriend who will be Yusuke's partner for Keiko will be Tomo's partner due to the fact that best man goes with maid of honor and Hiei's new girlfriend and Shuuichi know that this time it will last and last but not the least is Keiko who is the maid of honor is currently with Botan. Shuuichi was still in deep thoughts when someone taps on his shoulder.

"Tomo?"

"She's here." Tomo only said and left while Shuuichi became more excited as he look at the door as the wedding march started and the wedding march song was playing in the organ

Botan had started to walk toward the aisle together with Mr. Johnson and his wife. Botan look at the aisle where Shuuichi was standing waiting for her. Shuuichi was looking at Botan, she looks so beautiful in her simple silk wedding gown but there is something in her that made the gown very elegant and stunning and he know then that he was the luckiest man on earth to be able to marry someone like Botan who can be everything in his life.

Botan kiss Mr. Johnson and Mrs. Johnson on each cheeks before Mr. Johnson hand her to Shuuichi's waiting hand. As Botan took Shuuichi's hand they look at each other's eyes and each whispered the words _"I Love You!" _a word that will last forever. Smiling at each other they now face the waiting priest who will wed them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Shuuichi Minamino and Botan Furuya." The priest said as he opened his bible "Now, who ever among you think that this two should not be join together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest added looking around; when no o0ne answered the priest started the ceremony

"Shuuichi, do you take Botan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked looking at Shuuichi

"I do!" Shuuichi said looking at the priest then to Botan with a promise of pure joy and love

"Botan, do you take Shuuichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, now looking at Botan

"I do!" Botan said looking at Shuuichi with a promise of joy and love also

"You may now exchange your vows and the rings." The priest said as the ring bearer of the wedding approach Shuuichi and Botan with the rings

Shuuichi took one of the gold rings from the ring bearer, which will be the symbol of his love for Botan. Shuuichi look deeply in Botan's eyes before lifting her left hand…

"It all started as a game, a silly game called love but in this game I learn to handle my work time so I can spend time with you and most of all, I had found the person I learned to love more than myself and I know I'm not worthy to have someone like you but I'll try to make every day of our lives to be happy, I don't believe in destiny because we are match made in heaven. Botan, I love you so much and this ring will be the sign of my everlasting love for you." Shuuichi vowed as he slip the ring on Botan's left ring finger

"It is indeed a match made in heaven and I love you so much and I'll try my best not just to be a good wife but also as a friend, a partner and a mother of our children." Botan said looking at Shuuichi with the ring on her hand ready to be put on Shuuichi's left ring finger "This ring I gave to you as symbol of my love and loyalty to you." Botan added and slip the ring on Shuuichi left ring finger

"What God had joined together, no man can separate." The priest said looking around the church "By the power of God bestowed upon me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest added and looks at Shuuichi

Shuuichi look at Botan and started to lift the veil off her face as the crowd watch excitedly. Shuuichi met Botan's gaze for a while before he kiss her on the lips and the contract is signed.

**At the reception…**

Everyone in the reception are happy and amaze at the sight of thousands of butterflies flying everywhere. (A/N: If you still can't figure out where the reception is well, it's in the Butterfly Garden.)

The cake was cut and the butterflies had been release (A/N: They didn't use doves, they use two big white beautiful butterflies for a dove.) The garter game was over, of course Hiei and his new girlfriend won the game and now its time for the person who brought Shuuichi and Botan together to say his piece about the love story Shuuichi and Botan have.

"Me and my wife are like Shuuichi and Botan. They are not aware of each others feelings and when I saw it I knew it and I wanted to help them so even though it was wrong I put matters into my hand and thankfully I had succeed and I'm so happy for the both of them." Mr. Johnson said looking at Shuuichi and Botan "I would like propose a toss for the newlyweds may they have love and joy forever." Mr. Johnson added raising his glass as others follow and drink for the newlyweds

Few minutes after the drink, spoons are being struck on the wine glass lightly making soft drum notes asking the newlyweds to kiss. Shuuichi and Botan look at each other and then they kiss making the crown around them go crazy.

A soft music started playing and its time for the groom to ask the bride for a dance and as they walk toward the dance floor and started to dance Shuuichi and Botan know that nothing can be more beautiful than the life they will be sharing ahead forever.

**Well there you have it my last chapter of this story so just look forward to a simple Epilogue that will be posted up within this coming week. And pray for my coming exams. Now don't forget to review now and for a debate well you all know I had lots of Shuuichi and Botan story so please vote two stories that you wanted me to update more often and don't forget majority wins. The titles are "The Big Time wedding Planner", "Double Trouble" and "Revenge And Love".**


	31. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well this is my Epilogue and I hope you'll like it. Take note that this chapter has three parts one is The Epilogue, second is the Cast and last but not the least is my Credit. Anyway I hope you'll like it And the pole for voting which Botan and Shuuichi story you want me to update as much as possible is still on going thanks and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hokusho only the story plot.**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Epilogue**

_We are strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we have to go through  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told we_  
_I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever- wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm gets through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning-with you_

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Afraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever- wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm gets through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning-with you_

_I knew there were somebody somewhere  
Left me alone in the dark  
Now I know that dreams will live on  
I'll be waiting so long  
Nothing gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road,  
Now and forever- wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm gets through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning-with you_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning-with you_

Shuuichi was standing at the back of Botan, arms wrap around her waist while looking at the sunset in front of them.

It has been two years since they got married and nothing can be more beautiful than that, well except the tiny baby growing inside Botan's tummy.

"Its so beautiful." Botan whispered looking at the sunset

"Your more beautiful." Shuuichi said wrapping his arms tightly

"Really?" Botan asked playfully. This is what she love about Shuuichi, he never stop whispering sweet nothings to her and she knew she meant it deep in his heart

"Really, I love you." Shuuichi said kissing her softly on the crook of neck before saying, "I have something for you."

"For what?" Botan asked turning around to look at Shuuichi in the eyes

"Well, you've given me the most wonderful gift a man can ever ask, our baby and I wanted to give you something in return to say how much I love and thank you." Shuuichi said pulling a white envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Botan

Botan opened the letter to find herself lost for words.

"Don't you want it?"

"Don't I want it?" Botan repeated as tears started to fill her eyes "Of course I want it, this is the best gift ever." Botan added hugging Shuuichi while letting her tears flow down on her cheeks. She can't believe it, a piece of paper which turn out to be a document will make her this happy, The deed of sale of The Butterfly Garden which was sold to Shuuichi by the owner and Shuuichi named it to her as the sole owner of the said garden.

"Good, you like it and I need a kiss." Shuuichi said then look at Botan "Do you think you can spare me a few minutes or second for a kiss?" Shuuichi added

"Don't worry, I have plenty to spare." Botan answered and kiss Shuuichi "And I rather like a few minutes than a few second." Botan added after they kiss

Shuuichi chuckled then kiss her again this time in minutes not in seconds…

_**The End**_

_**Cast And Credit: **_

_Shuuichi Minamino- A Young Business Tycoon searching for a woman who is willing  
post as his fake wife for two long months._

_Botan Furuya- A woman who has two jobs and the perfect candidate for Shuuichi's wife._

_Mr. Johnson- An American Business Tycoon and the President of The Business Man Club, his looking for the perfect man to take over his position and is very good in giving advice and spotting love when it blooms._

_Tomo- Shuuichi's best friend and secretary who will be the vice president, very loyal and love his job._

_Hiei- A good friend of Botan and has a hidden feelings for her._

_Yusuke And Keiko- Happily married and a friend of Botan._

_Kuwabara and Yukina- They are currently engage and a friend of Botan._

_**Other Cast:**_

_The Nurses _

_The Doctor_

_The Boy selling the pouch of destiny_

_Mrs. Johnson_

_The Priest_

_The two thieves_

_The two victims of the thieves_

_The landlady of Botan's apartment in America_

_Nigel_

_**Credit:**_

_Sad to say this story is over but I still have lots of story to update and you know all the songs i have use so i wont write it one by one anyway I would like to thank God for giving me the idea and of course to my friends who help with the story, my big sister and especially my mom who finally supported me and was planning to buy me a laptop so I can write wherever I go and also those who reviewed and they are the following:_

_Botan-Jaganshi_

_rotten tomatoes_

_Elementfoxoffire_

_Botan and Kurama Lover_

_yen-chan-27_

_flaming-amber_

_HarryPotterForever1113_

_ShyLilSweety1_

_shamous-binks_

_Orchidaceae_

_Rushyuo _

_RGrurounigirl_

_Shunned out of society_

_melody89_

_Conspiring against me_

_Crescentmoon-cat_

_sukadono_

_Egyptian Pristess Jasmine_

_AISHA()_

_ditzypeony_

_quanku()_

_Mizzhonnie04_

_Madam Spooky()_

_Kitsune16_

_Botanfreak_

_Saiyan under cover_

_Silver-White-Tiger_

_heartluv()_

_WaterKitsune_

_Animebishieluver_

_Cristina Gomez()_

_MarialeBenitez_

_evilchik_

_Danny Minamino_

_Kagome-is-me_

_Ice-Blue-Kitsune16 (I don't know if your Kitsaune16)_

_lilxyakusokuxX_

_Kurama's Deity Girl_

_CSIFanGirl_

_Thank you so much I won't be able to finish this without you guys encouraging me by reviewing and I have an announcement, I'll be making another Botan and Shuuichi story after I finish another or any of my story in any category._

_God Bless You All!_

_Lots Of Love!_

_Study Hard/Work Hard!_

_And I Wish You All The Best!_

_All Right Reserved_

_2005_

_Author: Jomai_

_Title: "Game Called Love"_


End file.
